Rated T for Language
by crzy1emo1chick
Summary: Fruits Basket and Twilight will be on a dare/talk/questions/randomness show. Leave a message if you have a dare or question, if you want to be in it or just want us to do something. Why is Edward dancing to SINGLE LADIES? And why is Dracula present?
1. Day 1

**Rated T for Language**

Crzygrl: Hey, welcome to…I forgot. What are we doing here?

Crzyklutz: We're here to host a crazy, insane, Furuba/Twilight Talk show thing.

Crzy: Seriously?

Klutz: Ok, please try to ignore crzygrl. As you can tell, she's pretty crazy. If not, you're pretty dumb.

Crzy: Yep, so let's meet the Furuba and Twilight characters. Wait, is this only a talk show?

Klutz: Only if it goes good…if not, it WILL be a dare show…

Crzy: It's gonna bomb in the first episode, isn't it?

Klutz: -smiling- Yes, most likely.

Crzy: Okay, let's meet the many wonderful characters.

Klutz: Shut up.

Crzy: You shut up.

Klutz: Go to hell.

Crzy: I'm already there, and I'm living it.

Kyo: Can you stop arguing and introduce us, already?

Klutz & Crzy: NO!

Crzy –alone–: YOU'RE A BIG BOY, YOU CAN DO IT YOURSELF!

Klutz: Oh, I forgot to mention, try not to piss crzygrl off too much…But I guess you probably figured that out already.

Kyo: Why?

Crzy: –Vwoosh!–

Everyone: What was that?

Crzy: –smiling– Blowtorch.

Klutz: That's why. Okay, so how's the stupid cat holding up?

Kyo: THE STUPID CAT IS GONNA KICK YOUR ASS, THAT'S WHAT!

Crzy: YOU'RE GONNA DO WHAT TO HER?!

Kyo: –Being held back by Hatsuharu– YOU HEARD ME!

Crzy: –Being held back my… pretty much everyone else– YOU TOO SCARED TO SAY IT TO MY FACE?!

Klutz: Ah, I think someone has a crush.

Crzy: –turns around with evil glare– YOU MIND SHUTTING YOUR FACE?!

Klutz: Okay, while Crzygrl is having her abundant mood swings–

Crzy: What's adumnt mean?

Klutz: Abundant! And it means common or usual.

Tohru: Crzygrl, do you mind introducing us?

Crzy: No problem, Tohru. Kyo, why can't you be nicer like Tohru, instead of always being a jackass?

Kyo: –Glares furiously and tries to punch Crzygrl, but misses–

Crzy: Jeez, Yuki's right, you do suck when it comes to martial arts. Anyway, here we have, all the way from the Fruits Basket manga, –points to each and every person while speaking + rounds of applause's for all except Akito– Tohru Honda, Yuki Sohma (rat), Kyo Sohma (cat), Hatori Sohma (dragon), and –growls– Akito Sohma (god).

Klutz: Yay, I get to introduce the Twilight cast. So we have, all the way from Forks, Washington, the Cullens. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen (vampire), Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan Cullen (vampire), Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen (hybrid-half vampire and human), Rosalie Lillian Hale (vampire), Emmett McCarty Cullen (vampire), Mary Alice Brandon Cullen (vampire), and Jasper Whitlock Hale (vampire).

Crzy: -Deep breath- Sam Uley, Paul –smiles & winks at him-, Jacob. And I didn't forget Sam's fiancée, Emily Young.

Klutz: -whispers- What's up with the smile and wink?

Crzy: Is it my fault I have a crush on each side? Twilight and Furuba? I think not. Besides, he already knows I like him.

Klutz: Oh does he now?

Crzy: Uh huh.

(A/N, I do not want to put their imprenties. Aside from Jacob and Sam. For one…multiple reasons. I may add Bella's previous schoolmates, and Tohru's friends in later chapters along w/ other _important_ people.)

Klutz: Okay…so, tomorrow, we will answer an obvious question. If the audience knows what it is, I get to slap Kyo and you can come up and ask it yourself. If you get it wrong, I get to slap Yuki and I'll have Crzy ask it. It has to do with...Akito. -hiss-

Yuki: -same time - You better get it right.

Kyo: -same time - You better get it wrong.

Klutz and Crzy: Well, it's been a great day. See you next time on-…

Audience: Rated. T. For. Language. Woo!

-Random music starts playing. -

Crzy: Yeah, okay. I know today sucked. But we can only put so much stuff.


	2. Day 2

Crzy: Hey, we made it to day two. I'm so happy.

Klutz: Okay, so we have all the same people/vampires/hybrid/werewolves from yesterday…Nope, I'm getting a message that we're missing someone. Looks like a lot of people, but i don't give a crap.

Renesmee: -smiles- can I read the question?

Crzy: Sure, be my guest. The question was from iluvonkeys.

Nessie: 'Akito; are you male or female?'

Crzy: Ah, she's so cute.

Klutz: I never thought you had any emotions other than anger, especially a caring side.

Crzy: Shut it, but she's so cute. Her and Kisa.

Akito: I don't know.

Crzy: -emotion change- how the hell do you not know your gender?

Akito: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Klutz: Minors in the room. –Covers Kisa's and Renesmee's ears-

Crzy: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! ESPECIALLY WHILE CUSSING AT ME! SO RUDE. HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, DAMN HE/SHE? –Punches Akito in jaw–

Audience: JERRY, JERRY, JERRY…

Klutz: This isn't the damn Jerry Springier show.

Sam: She reminds me of you, Paul.

Monkeychic: What's going on?

Klutz: Akito was…Monkeychic, where the hell were you yesterday?

Monkey: No comment.

Klutz: Why do I hang out with you two?

Crzy & Monkey: Cause you love us.

Klutz: Did you finish fighting?

Crzy: Yeah.

Klutz: Where's Akito?

Crzy: Tori-san took him, seems I almost killed him…or what not.

Yuki/ Kyo: WOOHOO!

Crzy: So, let's continue today's show.

Random person in audience: Haru, will you go out with me?

Haru: I-…

Rin: SIT DOWN…HARU, YOU, TOO

Klutz: Where did you come from?

Crzy: Okay, so, I guess our talk show is bombing. So now, it's a dare thing.

Klutz: No it's not. It's a dare/talk/questions/American Idle thing between Twilight and Furuba.

Crzy: Woo!

Monkey: Uh, Crzygrl, you okay?

Crzy: Nope, I didn't have my nap yet. I'll probably say random stuff.

Klutz: You mean like you always do?

Crzy: …Yeah.

Klutz & Monkey: Okay…

Monkey: Did you take your medication today?

Crzy: You mean the ones I flushed down the toilet?

Monkey: Yeah, those. So, did you take them?

Klutz: Stupid, stupid, stupid! When will Hatori be back?

Crzy: -Takes out ipod and starts listening to music-.

Haru: Damn, those girls are crazy, but they're cute.

Rin: -Slaps Haru in head- shut it.

RING, RING

Crzy: Hello?…Where are they?..Really?…Where was I?…Uh huh…Well, bring them in. Everyone, welcome Shigure and Momiji.

Monkey: They're here?

Crzy: Yeah, and Shigure's drunk.

Klutz: He save any for me?

Shigure: No.

Crzy: SHIGURE! You know, I think writers are cool. Can I have a hug? –Stops two feet away- sorry I don't hug perverts…or drunks…or drunken perverts. Momiji, hug?

Momiji: - Hugs Crzy, and no poof. – No poof?

Crzy: Nope, no poof. As my fellow hostess once said "IAG- no he's still alive… I shall save him with my magic host power hahahaha! (IAG zaps him with MHP aka Magic Host Power)"

Crzy: Yeah, MHP. You can't sue me!

Klutz: Why not?

Crzy: I thought you knew me better than that.

Klutz: - stares off into space – AH, SCARY!

Crzy: Uh huh. Crzyklutz might try to kill me but…she loves Yuki!…and Edward! – Runs behind Kyo, Haru, Emmett, and Jasper. –

Klutz: So? Crzy's loves Kyo and she's IN love with Paul.

Crzy: You have no proof. How'd you find out?

Klutz: Just now…when you didn't disagree. Now, I have proof. It's called an audience.

Monkey: You don't know whom I like.

Crzy & Klutz: HARU!

Monkey: Damn it you two.

-Fist fight begins-

Haru: So,… what now?

Everyone: -Shrug-

Edward: Well, I guess that's it for today.

Bella: See you tomorrow here at…

Audience: Rated. T. For. Language.

Crzy: Mwahaha, -cough, cough- I mean buh bye now, come back soon.


	3. Day 3

Klutz: Okay, it may only be the beginning of the day, but FAN-MAIL!

Monkey: Wait, crzygrl's not here yet.

Klutz: Who cares? She would want us to start without her if it means making the audience happy.

Monkey: She doesn't give a crap about the audience, though.

Klutz: Shhhhhhhhh……. Okay, Tohru, would you like to read the first one?

Tohru: Okay.

"-Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan- 2008-12-15 . chapter 1

aw, it would've been awesome if you added the Yuki fanclub so they could swoon over Yuki and Edward"……

Klutz: Oww, painful. But, that does give me an……hahahahahaha, Yuki and Edward, why do you look like you've seen a ghost? Anyways, that gives me an idea.

Monkey: I wish Crzygrl were here to see this.

???: Oh, oh, oh. I have a dare. I dare Yuki to Kiss Crzyklutz.

Klutz: …………..Crzygrl, is that you?

Crzy: Okay, sure.

Monkey: Why are you doing in the audience?

Crzy: I wanted to see the show.

Klutz: There won't be a show, unless you get your crazy ass down here and play your part in said show!

Crzy: -shrugs, literately, jumps out of the bleachers and lands next to the two girls. - Happy?

Klutz: _Not as long as you're alive._ Sure am, buddy. By the way, did you take your medication today? Or your nap?

Crzy: Nope, the meds are in the sewer, and I need sugar before my nap. WHICH THIS PLACE HAS NONE OF!………….Hey, I have a question for Kyo. What ever happened to the cats that followed you around?

Kyo: They're swimming with the fishes.

Crzy: Oh, I want to swim with the fishes.

Klutz & Monkey: No you don't.

Crzy: Yes I do, why do you think my parents flushed my pills down the toilet?

Klutz & Monkey: -faint-

Crzy: S-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o. It looks like I'm doing today's show by myself. So sad, oh well, I'm over it. Uh, Bella! Do yo want to read the next one?

Bella: Sure,

ClumsyFox 2008-12-15 . chapter 2

This is HILARIOUS! I love all the characters, kinda iffy on Akito tho, *i think IT'S a girl...* Can't wait for more!"

Crzy: It looks like the people have spoken. Shigure, IT'S A GIRL!

Shigure: WOO! Wait, what?

Crzy: We just found out you're not gay, because your boyfriend is really your girlfriend.

Shigure: My head hurts.

Crzy: Good, mine does, too. Talking about the earlier fan-mail, BRING OUT YUKI'S FAN CLUB!

Yuki: -Twitching eye- what?

Crzy: Uh huh. Hey, Motoko, how are you?

Motoko: Shut your face.

Crzy: -shaking w/ anger- Do. Not. -…

Yuki: What are they doing here?

Fan club: YUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Crzy: AHH! –Leaps out of the way-

Edward: So this is the fan club you're so scared of.

Motoko: _Omg, he's so cute!! Wonder how he knows Yuki…Who's that slut-like person next to him?_

Edward: -growls- What. Did. You. Just. -…

Crzy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, So, that's what you think? Weird, that's pretty much what you are.

Motoko: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Crzy: Heh, heh, heh. You're so funny. I wish I can kill you. BUT, that's against my parole.

Others: You're on parole?

Crzy: Not yet! We need a random dare! But, I only had one. AND that wasn't even a dare, more like a request!

Random person: I dare Crzygrl to make out with Shigure!

Crzy: -asthma attack?- WHAT! DID! YOU! JUST! SAY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! –goes into random closet and gets………………………………………

CRZY: Srry, gotta end it here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I NEED DARES! SONGS! QUESTIONS! ETC…


	4. Day 4

Crzy: Yo, how is everyone today?

–Silence–

Crzy: OKAY! Uh Crzyklutz and Monkeychic aren't here at the moment. So, I'm in charge.

Audience: AHHHHH!!!!

Crzy: Thank you. Yesterday, or last time we had a get-to-gather, I went to the closet and pulled out a flaming bow and arrow. –Holds up weapon for those ignorant who don't know–

–Crzyklutz and Monkeychic walk through the door drinking tea–

Both: CRZYGRL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!

Crzy: Getting ready to kill this person.

Klutz: Oh, okay. Have fun…Hey, where's Yuki?

Crzy: I don't know.

Monkey: Oh my god, WHERE'S KYO?

Kyo: I'm right here you ignorant…

Crzy: Don't you dare finish that sentence.

–RING, RING–

Crzy: Hello? Aya-san? Woo! Yes…okay…now. –Beep– Everyone give Aya-san a round of applause.

–Silence– –Crzygrl holds up flaming arrow– –applause–

Ayame: Hello, Crzygrl. Thank you for having me on the show.

Crzy: Oh my god, I love your hair. –Turns to see angry Rosalie– Your beautiful too, did Alice pick that outfit?

Rosalie: Yes, it make my eyes pop, doesn't it?

Crzy: It does.

Yuki: –whispers– Psst, Crzygrl, is my brother in there?

Crzy: Yuki? Yuki? YUKI?! Oh my god, I'm hearing voices!

Klutz: That's nothing new.

Monkey: Whose is it this time? Barney, Elmo, Edward? Wait, he's standing right there.

Edward: –surrounded by fan club and angry Bella–

Bella: –growling and fan club–

Jasper: _Can I bite them?_

Edward: –deep in thought–……………………No.

Crzy: Can _I_?

Klutz: –sigh– Yuki, you there?

Yuki: Is my brother there?

Klutz: Yeah.

Yuki: Nope, Yuki's not here right now.

Crzy: Leave a message after the beep. BEEP!

Monkey: Is there a doctor in the house?

–Silence–

Carlisle: Huh, oh, yeah right here.

Hatori: Uh, Carlisle, right?

Carlisle: Yeah.

Hatori: You might want to…Nevermind, you can take over from here right?

Carlisle: Uh, sure.

Hatori: –Runs away–

Monkey: Carlisle, you have any sleeping pills? Or something to calm her down?

Carlisle: Give her these. –Hands her some blue pills–

Monkey: O-o-o, blue. Crzygrl, look I have candy.

Crzy: I want candy

Monkey: Here you can have these.

Crzy: I love you.

Monkey: –no more emotion– love you too. Now swallow these.

Crzy: I don't think you swallow… –chokes on pills–

Monkey: –Shoves pills down Crzygrl's' throat–

Klutz: We need Yuki in here. Besides the Cullens', he's the only sane one.

Sam: Hey!

Klutz: You guys phase into wolves.

Jacob: The Cullen's drink blood.

Crzy: Where'd you come from?

Jacob: That door.

Crzy: I see, YUKI!

–Silence–

Crzy: Here, I'll kill your brother for you. –Pulls out gun and shoots wall– There, he's dead.

Yuki: –Runs out and hugs Crzygrl, then freezes– I. THOUGHT. YOU. SAID. YOU. KILLED. HIM.

Crzy: Did I now? Sorry, doesn't ring a bell…Can you, like, not touch me?

Yuki: –Slaps Crzygrl's head–

Crzy: HEY!…FAN MAIL. I'm gonna read this one.

BunnyLoverLaur1029 2009-01-02 . chapter 2

OMG I LOVE THIS LMAO! :)its so good!

Klutz: Thank you, now if you can submit a dare, song, question then I won't have to send Emmett on you. Or Rosalie.

Random Person: I dare Crzygrl to sing.

Crzy: Okay, how do people know these things? –looks at Crzyklutz and Monkeychic–

Both: –laughing, while reading index cards–

Crzy: –grabs said index cards and reads– Crzygrl's Fears and Hates –growls– Very mature.

Klutz: Yes, thank you very much. We _are_ very mature.

Crzy: –slams fist into wall then walks away–

Klutz: Where ya going?

Crzy:…WALK!

Klutz: Have fun!…….Sorry folks, gotta end it here. SEE YA SOON.

–Random music plays–

Edward: Do I have to be here tomorrow?

Klutz: Yes. You all do.


	5. Day 5

Klutz: Where's crzygrl?

Monkey: I don't know. Didn't she, like, go on her walk, like, seventeen days ago?…like.

Klutz: you _really_ have to stop saying that! I think, we're gonna have to go on without her today!

**_Did anyone miss how happy she sounded?! I'm surprised Jasper didn't._**

???: BOO!

Klutz: What's up, Uo!

Random person: You should make out with Yuki!

Monkey: You _did_ sign a contract yesterday, Uo.

Uo: Fuck contracts. I will not make out with Yuki, or even get that close to him. I don't like him or any of the freaken S…

Klutz: What about Kureno-san?

Uo: -growls- Fuck you.

???: FUCK YOU! YOU CAN'T TALK TO THEM LIKE THAT, ONLY I CAN!

Klutz: Hey, thanks Crzy…WHAT?!…Yo, ya'll better be careful, she's a little…WOO! –Twirls finger in sign of crazy. –

Crzy: -Snaps back to normal- Oh, anyone know how Akito is?

Carlisle: Uh, yeah, he's dead.

Crzy + Sohma family: WOOHOO!!

There was a length of silence before sirens were heard outside.

Klutz: HIDE, Crzy!

Crzygrl jumped into a magical-appeared closet.

Cops: Where's Miranda?

Klutz: Her name's not Miranda. And she's not here. She pissed us off so we had to kick her out of the show.

The cops were silent, then they shrugged and left.

Klutz: They're gone!

Crzy: Are you sure?

Klutz: Nah, the Easter Bunny is.

Crzy: OH! I changed my name. It's no longer Crzygrl210! It's crzy1emo1chick!!!!!!!!!11!!!!!one!!!!

Klutz: …Okay? On with the show thing. I'm gonna read the fan mail…

ClumsyFox  
2009-01-04 . chapter 4

Lovin' it very much! Umm... Ayame should dress Bella up and Alice should dress up Uotani up! or Uotani and Rosalie could have an insult showdown or something... whatever you guys do will be awsome! looking forward for more!

Ayame: Oh, that is such a wonderful idea. I have the perfect dress for you, Bella.

Ayame leaves.

Alice: Oh, Uo. I have an awesome idea!

Alice follows in suit.

Crzy: o o o . This won't be pretty. But I'm all in for it. So while we wait, what's the next one say?

Haru: Shut the fuck up, stupid dog!

Shigure: I didn't say anything.

Haru: Not you. The werewolf! Jacob.

Jacob: Make me, fuckin' cow.

Jasper finally had enough and attacked Paul who phased. Rosalie attacked Kyo who was held down by Emmett. Akito, who everyone thought was dead, thrashed Sam. Even Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Seth, and most of the Sohma's got into the fight. The only one's who backed away were Crzy1emo1chick, Crzyklutz, Monkeychic, Renesmee, and Tohru.

Crzy: So, I'm gonna read the final note.

tearlessnight  
2009-02-08 . chapter 4

Wow, this made my day! So funny =P You should have a big fight showdown between all the werewolves/vampires/zodiacanimals.

Klutz: …Awkward…

Crzy: …yep…

Crzy1emo1chick turned around and noticed the studio was on fire.

Crzy: AHH! MY STUDIO! Someone call 911!

Klutz: Sorry, I don't know their number.

Monkey: Who doesn't? It's 119…or was it 991? 911? No I'm pretty sure it's not that one…

Crzy1emo1chick ran outside and yelled _'fire'_. As soon as the fire department came, everyone calmed down. Cops came and asked Crzyklutz asked how this happened

Cop 1: Oh, it's because of those stress release candles.

Crzy: Candles? What fucking candles?

Cop 2: The ones in the dressing r…Hey aren't you Miranda?

Crzy: What? No that's crazy!

Cop 1: No! Get back here! You're under arrest for murder in the first degree.

Crzy: That wasn't me…It was him!

She pointed dramatically to Akito.

Crzy: He dressed up as a girl…like he usually does…killed a bunch of people, and blamed me!!!

She brakes down crying…

Cop 1: Okay, Akito…If that's your real name.

Akito was under arrest and taken outside, screaming.

Crzy: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! I LOVED YOU AND YOU BLAME ME FOR MURDER! THAT'S IT, WE'RE OVER!!!

Throws a pure gold ring that appeared out of no where and after the cops left calmed down.

Crzy: That was a nice experience…

Kyo: Where'd you get the ring?

Crzy: –shrugs– but I do know that today everyone here gets a goody bag! Audience, check under your chairs and reveal to the person next to you what you won!

Klutz: That last sentence made no sense whatsoever. But, I hope you get the jift.

The audience pulls out what they got. Many received a gold necklace or ring, but one person got tickets to the X-Men movie.

Person with ticket: WOO!

Crzy: it's nice to know you all like your gifts…..

Yuki: …Okay?

Crzy: Okay, we have to end it right now. Everyone say goodbye. Until next time on RATED T FOR LANGUAGE.


	6. Day 6

Crzy: I hate you all!!!!!! God, why don't you kill me now!?

Akito: I already tried. It didn't work.

Crzy: AHH! Where'd you come from?! I though the po-po took you away!

Akito: They did…

Crzy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Crzy1emo1chick ran over to the window and…did you think she jumped? Too bad, she didn't, nope, not at all. Crzy1emo1chick ran over to the window, opened it, and threw Akito out.

Crzy: Ahhh! –Ahem– Hi, we're back with Rated T for Language! How are y'all?

–Silence–

Crzy: Bitches! I asked you a fucking question!

–Silence–

Crzy: See?! This is why I hate my life!

The lights turned on and everyone walked in. The seats started pilling up! Crzy1emo1chick is visible crying and cutting her wrists in a corner.

Klutz: What happened?!

Monkey: I think she wants to die…

Klutz: How do you know?

Monkey: She's mumbling, "God, let me die. God let me die," over and over.

Klutz: Ah…

Monkey: That and she can lean like an Emo.

The song comes on.

**All the Sceneies ya know what I mean  
Mama Let Me Show Ya How I lean (Like an Emo)  
Hair Straight, Cryin in the club  
When We Shed A Tear We Let Everyone Know  
Like A, Like An emo.**

**  
Black My Eyes  
Cut My Wrist and Cry and Cry  
Cut My Wrist, Black My Eyes  
Cut My Wrist and Cry and Cry  
Like A Emo.**

**Driving To The Show, Two peeps  
Crying On The Way, We Need Sleep  
I Need a Blade, To Cut Deep  
Bloggin on MySpace.  
Drama Spree  
Damn I Need Love  
I Need Love For a Little More Pain  
Dancing is The Only Way To step Up My Game  
2-Step, Windmill, Donkey Punch it's All The Same  
So Right Now, I'm In The Mood.  
Show This Lil' Sceneie How An Emo Do  
Gotta Take My Pics, For The Space.  
Take My Hand up and Put My Hair In My Face**

**  
Like This And Like That  
All The Girls Know Were The Real E's At  
You Can Find Us Way Up In The Front  
Dancing With Our Girl Pants Cryin Like An Emo  
I Cry Like An Emo.**

**  
Black My Eyes  
Cut My Wrist and Cry and Cry  
Cut My Wrist, Black My Eyes  
Cut My Wrist and Cry and Cry  
Like A Emo.**

**Just Frown, And Get Down  
Let Me Show You How This Emo Will Own The Town  
To The East To The West  
We Wear Our Target Shoes Yeah And We Wear Em The Best.  
I'm Looking Good, In My Hood  
Got My Krews On And I'm Skatin On My Wood  
Rockin' To Hawthorne Heights In The Pod Its Good  
Changing My Name To Hollywood  
I'll Bring To You The One Good Thing That An Emo Can Do  
And That's Cry, All The Time.  
Yeah I'm A Whiner I Don't Care And I Don't Know Why  
Hey Sceneie Why You Be So Meanie  
I Can Sing And Play To The Girl Of My Dreamies  
She Wants Me, A guarantee  
If You Look Close You Can See The Ring.**

**  
Black My Eyes  
Cut My Wrist and Cry and Cry  
Cut My Wrist, Black My Eyes  
Cut My Wrist and Cry and Cry  
Like A Emo.**

Crzy1emo1chick was singing the lyrics but otherwise didn't move.

Klutz: Okay, uh…TORI-SAN! CARLISLE! We need your help.

The two doctors came over and dragged her away.

Monkey: What's her deal?

Klutz: I don't know.

Monkey: So if she acts crazy…er than normal, don't worry. Just call Hatori or Carlisle. Okay, so I guess we have to do today's show by ourselves.

Kyo: …no comment…

Klutz: So does anyone have an idea of what to do…?

Monkey: I do! Okay, for start, for now on we will be interviewing one person, vampire or werewolf an update. So in your reviews tell us who you want for the next chapter.

Klutz: That's right.

Kyo...So what now?

~Silence~

Monkey: Ooo! We got mail. Edward you read this one!

Edward sighed but grabbed the paper.

MyBestFriendsAreCrazy

2009-07-08 . chapter 5

Lolz, this is so funny, my friend and I cracked up laughing after reading this. We both think that u should make Rose die her hair black and then let Crzy give her a hair cut.

Rosalie: WHAT?!

Klutz: Sorry, we're gonna have to wait on that. Crzy1emo1chick is not...

Crzy: Hola!

Monkry: Where the hell did you come from?

Crzy: Well, when a man loves a woman...usually. But in my case my mom was drunk and my dad was high...Well, he got her in bed and...

Monkey: This is Rated T for Language...It not rated M...Haha, see what I did there...I put our name and...

Klutz: We get it!

Monkey+Crzy: Okay, okay.

Rosalie: I am so not dying my hair!

Emmett: Come on baby! What if you look sexy with black hair?

Rosalie: So are you saying I'm not sexy?

Emmett: No! Of course you are baby. But what if you look even hotter..er, uh? Oh, mm...um...

Rosalie: I advise you not to finish that sentence…

Crzy1emo1chick snuck up behind Rosalie and grabbed her by the hair.

Crzy: Okay, Alice and Ayame-san…you may have the pleasure of dying this _beautiful _woman's hair black…and I will be back in say…dos minutes…. Kay…

Klutz: Did either of the two come back with the dresses they had planned for Bella or Uo?

Alice: Yeah, see…

The camera turns and reveals…Uo dressed in a strapless red…psh, how do you explain that? It's like sexy but scary…At. The. Same. Time. Gasp.

Bella was lounging on one of the couches with her legs on Edward's lap. She was dressed in an exotic nurse outfit…

Crzy + Klutz + Monkey: Well, shit…that is…wow...

Crzy: I am soaking wet now, guys…I may need Ayame make me an outfit like that…

Soon, Rosalie came out with _jet-black _hair…she looked a lot different.

Emmett: Damn, baby…you're smoking…

Rosalie: Because of the earlier comment you made before the show started…you ain't getting some tonight.

Emmett: But…sweetie…Rosie, my love…

Rosalie: No.

Again, Crzy1emo1chick appeared behind Rosalie, _as if by magic_, and grabbed her by the hair.

Crzy: Have a seat and let's get cutting.

Klutz: And why she does that…next letter…Jacob you read this one!

Jacob: Ahem…

Phoenix1212689

2009-08-18 . chapter 5

I AM LOVING THIS! UPDATE SOON PLEASE! I dare...Edward, Kyo-kun, and Yuki-kun to dance to the song 'Single Ladies'! (I've heard that song a lot today...and don't kill me, Kyo-kun) I also dare Emmett and Haru to a wrestling match (it sounds weird, I know...).

UPDATE PLEASE!

Crzy: Scissors!

She randomly yelled that yet received two different pair…

Crzy: Shears!

Crzy: Razor!

Crzy: Gel!

Crzy: Ham sandwich!

Edward: -totally ignoring Crzy1emo1chick- I will not…

Bella: Please…

She totally pouted and he immediately caved.

Klutz: Go Bella!

Kyo: WHAT!

Yuki: I will not _degrade_ myself that way…by dancing with the cat…

Lol…Snicker…Lol degrading, dancing…

Crzy: …

Crzy1emo1chick randomly starts crying.

Crzy: All I wanted was to have a truth or dare/music idol/funny story thing! And I don't know what I'm going to do if it doesn't work out! I'm on the run from the cops! The man I love bit me! My child is at home, how am I supposed to support him now!

Kyo: …If we agree will you…shut up.

Awe! He's pretending he doesn't care! Who just doesn't love Kyo? Crzy1emo1chick's lip quivered but she nodded.

Kyo: Fine, get out there, Stupid Rat.

Edward followed the two to the middle of the floor. He stood middle of the three and looked nervous/scared/nervous/did I say nervous…?

The light dimmed and showed only those three…who were immediately changed into the right outfit…and some heels...courtesy of Alice.

**All the single ladies **

**All the single ladies**

**All the single ladies**

**All the single ladies**

**All the single ladies**

**All the single ladies**

**All the single ladies**

**Now put your hands up**

**Up in the club, we just broke up**

**I'm doing my own little thing**

**you Decided to dip but now you wanna trip**

**Cuz another brother noticed me**

**I'm up on him, he up on me**

**dont pay him any attention**

**cuz i cried my tears, GAVE three good years**

**Ya can't be mad at me**

**Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**

**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**

**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh **

**wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh **

**Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**

**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**

**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips**

**hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans**

**acting up, drink in my cup**

**I couldnt care less what you think**

**I need no permission, did I mention**

**Dont pay him any attention**

**Cuz you had your turn**

**But now you gonna learn**

**What it really feels like to miss me**

**Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**

**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**

**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh**

**woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh**

**Don't treat me to the things of this world**

**I'm not that kind of girl**

**Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve**

**Is a man that makes me, then takes me**

**And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond**

**Pull me into your arms**

**Say I'm the one you WANT**

**If you don't, you'll be alone**

**And like a ghost I'll be gone**

**All the single ladies**

**All the single ladies**

**All the single ladies**

**All the single ladies**

**All the single ladies**

**All the single ladies**

**All the single ladies**

**All the single ladies**

**Now put your hands up**

**woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh **

**woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh**

**Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**

**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**

**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it woo oh ooh**

**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it woo oh ooh**

Crzy: Ohemgee! That was…hot…Did anyone record that!?

Whole audience raises hand.

Klutz: How'd the hair cut go?

Crzy: Let's just say…she's going to need more than some dye.

Rosalie walks out showing her hair was cut lower than her shoulders and crazy layers everywhere…

Klutz: Did you dye her hair particle diff color?

Crzy1emo1chick nodded slowly.

Emmett: ROSIE! What did they do to you! I don't care I still love you, Baby!

Rosalie: You're still not getting laid tonight.

Emmett: Damn…

Monkey: I apologize for Crzy1emo1chick. Rose, you and Emmett can go home early.

Rosalie: …Thank you! I love you so much!

Klutz: And to make everything better…and save us from a lawsuit…we give you a free spa gift card.

Rosalie: Thank you so much. I owe you immensely.

Emmett: Yes! I can leave this place!

Crzy: We still expect you here next time though.

Rosalie: Not until I can find a way to hide my hair.

Crzy: …Okay, peace out…

Klutz: Yo, Crzy1emo1chick, what was with the speech? Right before the guys sang?

Crzy: Well, I didn't actually lie. You know when I eloped with Dracula last summer? He like impregnated me with his vampire spawn…I always wanted to say that…And it's a baby boy…We named him Erik…_**Not Ben, Emilia!!!! Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben!!!**_ And soon after bit me…

Silence entered the room. During the pregnant silence, I think a gasp was faintly heard…

Crzy: It is true, I shall invite them over next episode.

Klutz: Okay…next letter! Yo, Hiro, you read this, you stupid brat.

Hiro: Whatever,

lizzykoalagal

2009-08-24 . chapter 5

hi call me lizzy u guys or should i say gals rock i madly think all of twilight and furuba r cool! and i wanna be on the show i do plz! i wanna be on and i have a weird curse thing too i can hug anyone i want unless there human then i turn into a koala im also slihtly scicic lol! and really i think it would be hilarios if we added something like south patk or even star wars lmao I LOVE THE SHOW BY THE WAY CRZY U ROCK Y DONT U THROW A HUGE PARTY LOL!

Crzy: May I welcome a new owner/helper/slave/person…

Crzyklutz glared at Crzy1emo1chick until she sighed.

Crzy: Curseded person thing…Lizzy!!!!! Curseded…ha ha. Anyway, Lizzy, here can read the next letter…It seems the two know each other…Cool…

Lizzy: Yay! Hi, MOM!!!

picPoodle

2009-08-25 . chapter 5

hi! im lizzykoalagal's bst m8! i REALLY LOVE UR FANFIC! cn u plz include me in ur fanfic plz! pretend i bail akii out of jail or something! !LOLLMAOROFLMFAO!-U CAN TRY TO UNDERSTAND IT. IM REALLY ACTUALLY QUITE RANDOM IF U READ MII FANFIC. IM A LITTLE LIKE KLUTZ TOO! AND LIZZY IS LIKE U! SO TAA-TAA NOW! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Crzy: Oh! It means Laugh out loud laugh my ass off rolling on floor laughing laugh my fucking ass off…Am I right? Oh well, anyway, bring out picPoodle.

Poodle: Hi Lizzy!

Crzy: Aw! I have a fan! I feel special!

Lizzy: Oh! It seems we have fan mail for the show…Can picPoodle read it?

Lutz: Hey, why not, go ahead.

Poodle: Yay!

The Goth Twin

2009-08-30 . chapter 1

aw...but i lerv akito...she is awsome...but i still like the story!

Crzy: Akito is pretty favorited. Too bad I killed him by the fall from the window.

Akito: But you did _not_ kill me! For I am standing right here!

Crzy: -sobbing­- Why have you forsaken me. In your eyes forsaken me. In your thoughts forsaken me. In your heart forsaken me ohh.

Klutz: Chop Suey?

Crzy: Si! We must go now. But while you leave today, may your heart soar with the words of System of a Down.

_**Wake up**_

_**Grab a brush and put a little, makeup**_

_**Hide the scars to fade away the, shakeup**_

_**(Hide the scars to fade away the)**_

_**Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?**_

_**Here you go create another fable**_

_**You wanted to**_

_**Grab a brush and put a little makeup**_

_**You wanted to**_

_**Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup**_

_**You wanted to**_

_**Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?**_

_**You wanted to**_

_**I don't think you trust**_

_**In my self righteous suicide**_

_**I cry when angels deserve to die**_

_**Wake up**_

_**Grab a brush and put a little, makeup**_

_**Hide the scars to fade away the, shakeup**_

_**(Hide the scars to fade away the)**_

_**Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?**_

_**Here you go create another fable**_

_**You wanted to**_

_**Grab a brush and put a little makeup**_

_**You wanted to**_

_**Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup**_

_**You wanted to**_

_**Why'd you leave the keys upon the table**_

_**You wanted to**_

_**I don't think you trust**_

_**In my self righteous suicide**_

_**I cry when angels deserve to die**_

_**In my self righteous suicide**_

_**I cry when angels deserve to die**_

_**Father, father, father, father**_

_**Father into your hands, I commend my spirit**_

_**Father into your hands**_

_**Why have you forsaken me?**_

_**In your eyes forsaken me**_

_**In your thoughts forsaken me**_

_**In your heart forsaken me, oh**_

_**Trust in my self righteous suicide**_

_**I cry when angels deserve to die**_

_**In my self righteous suicide**_

_**I cry when angels deserve to die.**_

**The comment earlier with the Ben, it was for my friend (crzy1emo1chick friend). I bet you love me now for I have made it to 12 pages!!!! Oh Because of that I will make it 13…**

_**Extra!!!**_

Crzy: Yo, yo mamma is so stupid, she got fired from a blowjob.

Klutz: Yo mamma is so ugly, when she look out the window, she got arrested for mooning.

Monkey: Yo mamma is so stupid, she sits on the television and watches the couch.

Lizzy: Yo mamma is so stupid, she tripped over a cordless phone.

Poodle: Yo mama so fat she went to the movies and sat next to everyone.

Review and say which was the best…And if you are in the story personally PM me and give me one for the next episode.

_**I apologize for the yo mamma jokes…if it offends ANY of you, I am personally sorry. I do not own twilight, Fruits Basket, any other people, except Crzy1emo1chick, any of the "yo mamma" jokes or the right to the songs….**_

_**Song used in the making of this episode:**_

_**Lean like an emo – Frostbone**_

_**Single Ladies – Beyonce**_

_**Chop Suey – System of a Down**_


	7. Day 7

I do not own twilight.

Crzy: Hello!

Klutz: Yo.

Monkey: Hey!

Poodle: HiHi!

Lizzy: Guten tag.

Crzy: Ok, where were we last time?

Lizzy: Uh…You realized P and I bailed Akito out of jail…

Crzy: WHAT!?

Lizzy: And decided to let us go on a warning…

Crzy: Oh, that does sound like me…

Klutz: It does NOT!

Crzy: Shut your face, I wasn't talking to you.

Lizzy walked over to Akito and pulled out her tazer. She zapped "her" a few times before Akito fell to the floor in pain.

Crzy: HAHA! Revenge is sweet, my darling! Awe, I feel like Liz is my mentiee.

Monkey: You can't even pronounce it right! It's mentee.

Crzy + Lizzy: Do I look like I care?

Crzy: Awe! Isn't she so cute?!

Crzy1emo1chick pointed at Lizzy in a manga like way. Lizzy grabbed her lighter and alit Crzy's finger. Crzy grinned wider and clapped her hands together.

Crzy: I'm so happy…Anyway…KYO!

Kyo: WHAT!?

Crzy: Don't speak to me in that tone of voice. Nevertheless when you are in the presence of…

Dreadful music begins to play.

Crzy: DRACULA!!!

Gasps came from all around.

Crzy: And his son!

Even more gasps.

Crzy: I would like to introduce…My Dracula! And Erik!

Erik: Yo…

Dracula: My pleasure. **His grin turned evil as he began to think of all the blood present in the room.**

Crzy: D! What did I tell you!? I can't take you anywhere anymore because you can't behave yourself. Each and every person here shall be here by the time that they leave! Got it?!

Dracula: Yes dear…

Crzy: Don't even think about it!

Dracula didn't look much different than the Cullen's. He had bright, deep red eyes and dressed as elegantly as them. He was not much taller then Carlisle but stood just six inches over Crzy. Erik looked no older than fifteen, but with the charm of both his mother and father. His shining blue eyes did much to add to the dazzling effect that shone within him.

Looking out at the crowd, Crzy hissed. She went over and wrapped an arm around Erik's shoulder and Dracula's waist.

Crzy: Don't you even try. You are all dirty whores. None of you are worthy of these men.

Erik put his I-pod on and rolled his eyes. Both Renesmee and Kisa sighed dreamily at him. Jacob and Hiro growled menacingly. Lizzy and Poodle giggled at the craziness.

Klutz: This is normal, girls. Too normal.

Monkey: Hey, I haven't said anything for a while….

Crzy: I wonder why… - pure sarcasm. -

Erik: Hey, Mom…why are we here again?

Crzy: Awe, sweetie…shut up.

Erik: Can I go now?

Crzy: No, I said shut up.

Klutz: See? That's true family love.

Lizzy and Poodle began to argue and Poodle stomped off to a corner and began crying emoishly.

Crzy: Hey! That's my emo corner! Get your own! Okay! Drac, honey, would you like to read today's mail?

Dracula: Sure.

Quirrelmort

2009-09-27. Chapter 1

I dare Yuki to be nice to his brother for a WHOLE DAY. If he thinks he can do it hehehe... =]

Yuki: NO!  
Crzy: You're saying you're too much of a _wimp_ to do that?

Yuki: Of course not. I can…I just don't want to. –Lowers voice– have you met my brother?

Crzy: Of course I have, he's totally awesome.

Dracula cleared his throat and Crzy corrected herself.

Crzy: But I love you Dracula.

And so they were engaged in a moment of passion. No clothes were removed but it almost became too much for the children present.

Erik: Ew! Get a room you two!

Crzy: 'Kay. I'm guessing you can take care of this from here? Peace out.

Erik: But…Mom! You were supposed to take me home! I don't want to be here as much as these people.

Crzy: Catch a ride home with the Cullen's.

Erik: Ugh! I hate you guys!

Ah, teen insanity. –Wink, wink–

Crzy: Love you, too, sweetie!

Erik: Just go have sex and leave me alone.

Dracula: As you wish.

They both laughed and soon left.

Kyo: Who's gonna read the next piece of mail while Yuki tortures himself?

Erik: I guess I will…

Phoenix1212689

2009-09-17. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for finally updating! I DARE EDWARD TO CROSS-DRESS AND WALK AROUND NEW YORK CITY GIVING RANDOM PEOPLE BEAR HUGS! And that includes hobos.

Torturing Edward is fun. :D

Silence filled the room

Erik: Torturing people IS fun. I gotta agree with Phoenix1212689.

Edward: No!

Erik: Actually, it IS very calming. The expression on their face is so…how you say, fascinating.

Shrieks were thrown around the building.

Girl 1: Omg! Did you hear him? '_How you say_,'that's so hott!

Girl 2: Sexy!

Girl 3: To die for!

Erik: Did you say, _to die for_?

He winked and grinned, showing all of his teeth. Some shrunk back and some just drooled more. He ran his tongue over his teeth and the ones who _did_ drool fainted while even more shuttered. Renesmee and Kisa let out small shrieks.

Edward: Between the dog and him…Renesmee! Choose Erik!

Bella: Edward! Be nice to the dog and go put that dress on…Wow, never thought I'd say that, nonetheless to my husband…

Edward: But, Love, it's a _dress_. The things woman wear. One that Ayame probably made and that Alice agreed on.

Bella: I agree this is…harsh. –Biting back a grin– But, would you rather be laughed at or loss your dignity?

Edward: …Loss my dignity.

Bella: EDWARD!

Edward: Fine.

He stood up and walked over to the changing booth where Ayame and Alice currently were.

Emmett: Remember Eddie, a bear hug is where you have to grab…

Edward: I get it, Em. Don't call me Eddie again and I won't rip your balls off.

Emmett: Got it, bud.

Edward: Piss off.

Edward came back over to the others in a puffy pink dress and sighed.

Erik: Yo, Ed. You might wanna watch out for the hobo's here. Hobo's in New York hate, may I repeat, _hate_, when you touch them.

Edward: How would you know?

Erik: Crzyklutz tried the hugging people once. That's where she got the scar on her left cheek.

Edward: O…

Edward walked outside and took a deep breath.

Emmett: Hey, last episode, Haru and I didn't have our big fight.

Klutz looks up from her intense game of go fish and shrugged.

Klutz: On the count of three fight…One…two…three. FIGHT!

Back with Edward.

Monkey: Oh, don't forget to say, _"I love you"._

Edward: But Phoenix1212689 did NOT say anything about that.

Monkey: Are you giving me lip, stupid vampire!? Are you talking back?! Are you…?

Edward: No, ma'am.

Monkey: Okay, now, onward!

Edward: I love you!

He had walked up to a young woman walking home. Her eyes widened with confusion. But soon she hugged back. Her hands roamed lower and she began to grope his ass. He jumped back and ran away.

Edward: Stupid woman! I'm married.

In a masculine voice, she laughed.

¿Woman?: I am too.

Edward and Monkey slowly backed away and ran, screaming for their mommy. After another two hours, and some transvestites, hobos, and yet other weirdo's in LA, they decided to go back to the show and see if the building was still standing.

Upon entering, Edward changed back into his own clothes and they were shocked. Erik was sitting in between Renesmee and Kisa as Haru and Emmett were still fighting. Haru was sweaty and out of breath; Emmett was less sweaty but in the same shape. Jacob and Hiro were seven yards away from the girls but doing nothing more as Bella took up the job of glaring daggers at them.

Crzy and Dracula walked back into the building; Crzy grinning happily as Drac held her close. Crzy cleared her throat and walked over to see Klutz, Monkey, Poodle, and Lizzy in a VERY intense game of BS.

Lizzy: Bullshit, P, pure bullshit. We all know that.

Poodle: Haha, I put two jokers and a seven. Ha.

Klutz: Yah, but we're on the number four…not seven.

Poodle: …Oh, that makes sense…you should've just said that, Liz.

Crzy: What'd we miss?

Lizzy: Haru and Emmett are still fighting, Edward and monkey just came back from his dare, Yuki is straining himself to run far, _far_, away from Ayame, and Kisa and Ness are flirting with your son.

Crzy: Awe that's so cute.

Everyone stared at her in confusion save Kisa, Renesmee and Erik.

Crzy: I meant the last part. Erik's too much of a…prude, to put is bluntly. Much like Edward before Bella…

Edward: HEY!

Bella: I know…I mean; I love you, Eddie.

Crzy: So, there weren't much mail shit?

Klutz: Nope, just Poodle and Lizzy messaging back and forth on the reviews. But you pretty much covered what they said.

Crzy: Cool, I'm that awesome.

Erik: Sure, Mom, keep thinking that.

Crzy: Didn't I tell you to shut up!

Erik: Whatever.

Kyo: Yo, you do know that, other than me, Edward, Emmett, Haru, the Rat, his brother, Bella, Kisa, Hiro, Ness, Tohru, and that other one dog left…

Crzy: Fuck! Wait, if they left, why are you still here?

Kyo: I fell asleep waiting for something interesting to happen.

Monkey: And Tohru?

Kyo: She's too nice to leave you guys hanging.

Crzy: Oh my God, Tohru! I can't believe you're still here! I'm so sorry. You know what, I shall give you five free "Get out of jail" passes. You can use them to get out of dare things or you can just not come that day…

Kyo: You know she's asleep and you were talking to no one…

Crzy: Don't you dare call me an idiot!

Kyo: I didn't CALL you an…

Dracula: Don't back talk my wife, you little punk.

Kyo: Okay, okay. Sorry, jeez.

Monkey: Okay, so, that's it for today. We apologize for not updating recently. Just, stuff's been going on. Oh! If you want, apart from sending dares and that kind of shit, you may send YO MAMMA jokes. Preferably, originals, but anything seriously funny.

Klutz: …She scares me. You'd think that I'd be used to it by now, but I'm just not.

Crzy: Okay, so goodbye for now, my awesome readers.

Poodle: Good bye!

Klutz: Uh huh. Whatever.

Dracula: Good day.

Erik: Adios.

Girl 1: He Speaks Spanish Too!

Girl 2: Sexy!

Girl 3: So hott!

Let's go!

With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping

The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading

Would she hear me if I call her name?

Would she hold me if she knew my shame?

There's always something different going wrong

The path I walk's in the wrong direction

There's always someone fucking hanging on

Can anybody help me make things better?

Your tears don't fall

They crash around me

Her conscience calls the guilty to come home

Your tears don't fall

They crash around me

Her conscience calls the guilty to come home

The moments died, I hear no screaming

The visions left inside me are slowly fading

Would she hear me if I call her name?

Would she hold me if she knew my shame?

There's always something different going wrong

The path I walk's in the wrong direction

There's always someone fucking hanging on

Can anybody help me make things better?

Your tears don't fall

They crash around me

Her conscience calls the guilty to come home

Your tears don't fall

They crash around me

Her conscience calls the guilty to come home

Oh! Yeah!

This battered room I've seen before

The broken bones they heal no more, no more

With my last breath I'm choking

Will this ever end I'm hoping

My world is over one more time

Let's go

Would she hear me if i called her name?

Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?

There's always something to be going wrong

The path I walk's in the wrong direction

There's always someone fucking hanging on

Can anybody help me make things better?

Your tears don't fall

They crash around me

Her conscience calls the guilty to come home

Your tears don't fall [tears don't fall]

They crash around me

Her conscience calls the guilty to come

Better!

Your tears don't fall they crash around me

Her conscience calls the guilty to come home.

Tears Don't Fall - by Bullet For My Valentine


	8. Day 8

Crzy: Hello my most favorite people in the world.

Lia: Dracula's back?

Crzy: No. I am talking to the readers.

Lia: We have readers?! Oh my goodness, that is, like, totally awesome.

Crzy: Lia, stop crushing my dreams…Oh, bet you're wondering who this is! This is one of my besties! Liabutt! FYI, she has an account on here.

Lia: Sup.

Crzy: Yeah, at this moment in time, Crzyklutz and Monkeychic are…not here. I have no idea if they still want to be in this or not, I have not heard from them in, like, forever about it.

Lia: Hey, can we stop using the word LIKE so much? It gets annoying.

Crzy: Got it. Anyway, I shall be asking them next time I talk to either of them. But for now, onward with the show. Edward! Read the damn mail.

Edward: -sigh-

lizzykoalagal

2009-11-02 . chapter 7

hehehe ur young apprentice here muahahaha hey u read the manga/watched the anime bleach? rlly cool plus lots of swearing and fighting lol

Crzy: Yes, my apprentice, and I have watched/read parts of it. But not recently, maybe now, I can get more into it. –wink wink- Anyway, where is Lizzy?

Lizzy: Hey!

Crzy: Where were you?

Lizzy: …Uh, a place…with people…and people…

Crzy: Okay…Sam! You read the next.

Sam: Pushy.

Phoenix1212689

2009-11-16 . chapter 7

The 'I love you' part was hysterical! My back hurts from laughing so much! This time I dare the Furuba characters to act like the Twilight characters, and the Twilight characters to act like the Furuba characters.

And for future reference, please, PLEASE call me Phoenix.

You're awesome. :D

Rin: Okay, let me go. _**Oh look it me! I'm Edward, I'm a vampire that doesn't want to be a monster and I stalk a human girl until she agrees to be my wife.**_

Edward: That doesn't sound anything like me.

Emmett: Ooo, me next! _**Hey, I'm Rin, I have this huge crush on Hatsuharu but no one can know because that will ruin my tough girl image. I-…**_

Rin: Who the hell are you trying to be? Because it sure doesn't sound like me. Let me go next. _**Like, oh my God, we so have to go shopping. Don't you even dare try to do what you're planning. I can see you.**_

Alice: -Whispering- Is that supposed to be me?

A huge fight breaks out and the hosts get pushed out of the way. The wolves just stood back and laughed at everyone.

Lia: _**I'm Paul and even the slightest thing pisses me, I phase and-…**_

Crzy: Don't you dare start with Paul. He didn't even do anything to you!…Wait, I don't think Phoenix meant act like each other _**SARCASTICALLY**_. Lizzy, save us all and read the next message.

Lizzy: Yay. It's from me.

lizzykoalagal

2009-11-18 . chapter 7

HEY I JUST WANNA POINT DAY 7=1 WEEK THIS MEANS THERE MUST BE A HUGE CELEBRATION ON BEING ON AIR SO LONG AND NOT GETTING MURDERED! YAY!1

Crzy: That is so true. But I don't think everyone is going to survive this. So ya can't be happy about not getting murdered if any one here is…Anyway…L. Fair says "Please write more!" Liabutt says "verry random and funny and weird all at the same time...I LOVE IT!" Hmm…

xshadowxnightx

2010-01-12 . chapter 4

lol Amazing! oh oh oh how bout the song Midnight Romeo by Push Play! and Crzy will you kill all the fan girls!? Please

Lia: And I said, let it play.

Crzy: You're not God.

Akito: I AM!

Crzy walks over and escorts Akito outside.

Crzy: Look, some child is actually having fun! Go stop him!

After Akito leaves Crzy1emo1chick runs back inside.

Crzy: Play!

_**Meet me at my door**_

_**By the end of the night**_

_**You'll be screaming for more more more of me**_

_**Tonight's a big night so let's make history**_

_**My lips touch your lips**_

_**My hands is on your hips**_

_**What's it gonna take for you to give me my goodnight kiss**_

_**Oh whoa**_

_**My heart is beating fast but my hands are moving slow**_

_**Oh whoa**_

_**Feels so right you just can't say no**_

_**Late night gonna hit the town**_

_**Gonna take you out**_

_**Gonna make you go**_

_**Whoa whoa**_

_**Midnight Romeo**_

_**Show me yours and I'll show you mine**_

_**Gonna make you sweat**_

_**Gonna feel it head to toe**_

_**You know I'm your midnight Romeo**_

_**I'll be your Dr. Jekyll your Mr. Hyde**_

_**The best of both worlds when you get inside my place place place with me**_

_**You be the lock, I'll be the key**_

_**Tonight's about to win**_

_**Tell me baby are we more than friends**_

_**Tonight your dinner's free**_

_**What's in it for me**_

_**Oh whoa**_

_**My heart is beating fast but my hands are moving slow**_

_**Oh whoa**_

_**Feels so right you just can't say no**_

_**Late night gonna hit the town**_

_**Gonna take you out**_

_**Gonna make you go**_

_**Whoa whoa**_

_**Midnight Romeo**_

_**Show me yours and I'll show you mine**_

_**Gonna make you sweat**_

_**Gonna feel it head to toe**_

_**You know, I'm your midnight Romeo**_

_**Now it's time**_

_**I'll turn the lights down low**_

_**Show me yours and I'll show you mine**_

_**Gonna make you sweat**_

_**Gonna be your Romeo**_

_**In my head it's time to lose control**_

_**Whoa whoa**_

_**I'm your midnight Romeo**_

_**Late night gonna hit the town**_

_**Gonna take you out**_

_**Gonna make you go**_

_**Whoa whoa**_

_**Late night gonna hit the town**_

_**Gonna take you out**_

_**Gonna make you whoa**_

_**Whoa whoa**_

_**Midnight Romeo**_

_**Show me yours and I'll show you mine**_

_**Gonna make you sweat**_

_**Gonna feel it head to toe**_

_**You know I'm your midnight Romeo**_

_**Late night gonna hit the town**_

_**Gonna take you out**_

_**Gonna make you go**_

_**Whoa whoa**_

_**Midnight Romeo**_

_**Show me yours and I'll show you mine**_

_**Gonna make you sweat**_

_**Gonna feel it head to toe**_

_**You know I'm your midnight Romeo**_

Crzy: Wow, I like that song now. Aha okay, Renesmee read the next one please.

Nessie: Ok…

xshadowxnightx

2010-01-12 . chapter 7

I have to say you listen to perfect music!! :) (and bands)lol keep up the god work

Crzy: Awe, I don't know it you mean good or god…But you are right, we are godly. –wink wink- But as xshadowxnightx asked, as soon as everyone leaves I shall lock the fan girls in this building and blow it up. –nods- Very awesome indeed.

Lia: We have to leave early.

Crzy: that's cool. I actually have a headache so it's hard to write this. But I hope you loved this chap. Bye.

_**Yaaaaaa!**_

_**Ya-Ya-Yaaaa!**_

_**Ya-Ya-Yaaaa!**_

_**Ya-Ya-Yaaaa!**_

_**Tut-tut-tut-totally dude!**_

_**Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!**_

_**Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!**_

_**Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!**_

_**Party like a rockstar, tut-tut-tut-totally dude!**_

_**Im on a moneymaking mission, but I party like a rockstar**_

_**Im flyin down 20, lookin good in my hot car**_

_**You know them hoe be at my show, grabbin where my chain go,**_

_**Im tryna grab hold of my pants, but these hoes wont let my thang go,**_

_**I do it like i do it, cuz you know them hoes bein tryin**_

_**oh dont you know i fuck with fine dimes that look like pamela,**_

_**they fine and they hot bruh, when im in the spot bruh, yuh, yuh,**_

_**I party like a rockstar!**_

_**Yaaaaa!**_

_**Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!**_

_**Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!**_

_**Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!**_

_**Party like a rockstar, tut-tut-tut-totally dude!**_

_**Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!**_

_**Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!**_

_**Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!**_

_**Party like a rockstar, tut-tut-tut-totally dude!**_

_**Ha! Ha! Party like a rockstar**_

_**Do it with the black n the white like a cop car,**_

_**Me n my band man, on a yacht wit marilyn manson gettin a tan man,**_

_**You know me, with a skull belt, and wallet chain,**_

_**Shop Boyz rockstarz, ya we bought to change the game,**_

_**Change the game? they know that imma star,**_

_**imma star, imma make it rain from the center of my guitar!**_

_**Yaaaaa!**_

_**Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!**_

_**Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!**_

_**Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!**_

_**Party like a rockstar, tut-tut-tut-totally dude!**_

_**Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!**_

_**Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!**_

_**Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!**_

_**Party like a rockstar, tut-tut-tut-totally dude!**_

_**As soon I came out the womb, my momma knew a star was born**_

_**Now Im on a golf course, trippin with the Osbournes**_

_**I seen a show with Travis Barker, rockstar mentality,**_

_**Im jumpin in the crowd, just to see if they would carry me,**_

_**white bitches wanna marry me, they see me they jus might panic,**_

_**my ice make em go down quick, like the titanic,**_

_**ya im with the shop boyz, you know what we do,**_

_**im surfin screamin cowabunga, totally dude!**_

_**Yaaaaa!**_

_**Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!**_

_**Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!**_

_**Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!**_

_**Party like a rockstar, tut-tut-tut-totally dude!**_

_**Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!**_

_**Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!**_

_**Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!**_

_**Party like a rockstar, tut-tut-tut-totally dude!**_

_**tu-tu-tu-totally dude!**_

_**Yaaaaa!**_

_**Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!**_

_**Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!**_

_**Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!**_

_**Party like a rockstar, tut-tut-tut-totally dude!**_

_**Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!**_

_**Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!**_

_**Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!**_

_**Party like a rockstar, tut-tut-tut-totally dude!**_


	9. Day 9

Lia: Hey, we are back! And apparently I'm alone…Where's crzy1emo1chick?

Edward: I don't know and I couldn't care less.

Bella: -Whispers- Edward, be nice.

_**Get buzzed, get drunk, get crunked, get fuucked up**_

_**Hit the strip club don't forget ones get your dick rubbed**_

_**Get fucked, get sucked, get wasted, shit faceted**_

Pasted, blasted, puke drink up, get a new drink

Lia: Uh, Crzy, is that you?

Lizzy: I don't think so. I haven't seen her since the end of the last chapter. But I think we should start the show now.

Lia: -Shrug- M'kay, Today we only have the Cullens, and some Sohma's. Sorry, everyone else banned together and threatened us with the chance of being sued if they weren't given the time out. So, avoiding potential damage to the show, we gave them time off.

Edward: We can do that? How come we weren't told?

Poodle: Well, we needed someone here today, and you are the best, just don't tell the rest of the pack that.

Lia: Yup, so Carlisle, if you may, read the note, please.

Edward: Oh my fucking God. Liabutt can be nice, unlike the other author. Why isn't she the main author of this?

Emmett: 'Cuz she didn't think up the awesomeness that is "Rated T for Language," duh.

Carlisle: Um, I'll just read it now.

**lizzykoalagal**

**2010-02-13 . chapter 8**

**gets out tazer ANY OF YOU FURUBA OR VAMPIRES GET IN THE WAY OF MY AWESOME PARTY I WANT YOU WILL GET ZAPPED TILL U PASS OUT! NOW THEN...alice u know about partys u create the scene ect. i vote karaoke! I WANT TO HERE EDWARD AND KYO SING A DUET MUAHAHAHAHA also crzy,i've watchedd the dued anime of bleach 2 167 and weres EPICPOODLE GO! OMG shes gonna miss the party and i will love to see what would happen if kyo and ichigo from bleach met each other the similarities lol and yukis reaction? suicide?**

Lizzy: Oh that me again! Yay! Sing _**Shake That **_ by _**Eminem**_.

Kyo: There's no way in Hell you can get me to sing with that bloodsucker.

Edward: I WANNA BE NATE!

_**Everyone stares.**_

Edward: What? He has more parts in it that Eminem. Everyone knows that.

Yuki: A what? There's another Kyo somewhere! Oh God! We're all gonna die. The world has enough of him and yet there's more! Someone kill me now!

Lizzy: Awesome! I get my way! Oh, I mean…Alice; you wanna go help plan the stuff?

Alice: I guess…but only if EpicPoodle comes and helps.

Poodle: Whoo! Let's go!

_**Epicoodle and Alice leave the stage.**_

Lia: And while they do that…I'll read the next one! Oh, and it's from me!

**liabutt**

**2010-02-24 . chapter 8**

**add me more and more random and i donot say like like that much you butt.**

Lia: Well, I just answered my own question thing. Crzy isn't here and I was answered the other part…Edward, are you and Kyo ready to sing!

Kyo: No.

Edward: I guess.

Kyo: _**Shady, Aftermath**_

_**There she goes shaking that ass on the floor**_

_**Bumpin and grindin that pole**_

_**The way she's grindin that pole**_

I think I'm losing control

_**He glances over at Tohru for a moment before continuing.**_

Get buzzed, get drunk, get crunked, get fuucked up Hit the strip club don't forget ones get your dick rubbed Get fucked, get sucked, get wasted, shit faceted Pasted, blasted, puke drink up, get a new drink Hit the bathroom sink, throw up Wipe your shoe clean, got a routine Knowin still got a few chunks on your shoestring Showin I was dehydrated till the beat vibrated I was revived as soon as this Bitch gyrated And hips and licked them lips and that was it I had to get Nate Dogg here to sing some shit

Edward: Huh, oh right, I'm next.

_**He winks at Bella before starting himself.**_

_**Two to the one from the one to the three**_

_**I like good pussy and I like good trees**_

_**Smoke so much weed you wouldn't believe**_

_**And I get more ass than a toilet seat**_

_**Three to the one from the one to the three**_

_**I met a bad bitch last night in the D**_

_**Let me tell you how I made her leave with me**_

_**Conversation and Hennessey**_

_**I've been to the muthafuckin mountaintop**_

_**Heard muthafuckers talk, seen 'em drop**_

_**If I ain't got a weapon I'ma pick up a rock**_

_**And when I bust yo ass I'm gonna continue to rock**_

_**Getcha ass of the wall with your two left feet**_

_**It's real easy just follow the beat**_

_**Don't let that fine girl pass you bye**_

_**Look real close cause strobe lights blind**_.

_**Crzy1emo1chick's squeal is heard for nowhere but yet everywhere. They shake it off and Edward continues.**_

_**We bout to have a party (turn the music up)**_

_**Let's get it started (Go head shake your butt)**_

_**I'm lookin for a girl with a body and a sexy strut**_

_**Wanna get it poppin baby step right up**_

_**Some girls they act retarded**_

_**Some girls are bout it bout it**_

_**I'm lookin for a girl that will do whatever the fuck**_

I say everyday she be givin' it up

_**Again, Crzy1emo1chick's cheer is heard.**_

Lia: -Whispers- What the fuck…

Edward: _**Shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me**_

_**Come on girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me**_

_**Ohh girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me**_

Come on girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me

_**Kyo appears beside Edward and continues his part.**_

Kyo:_** I'm a menace, a dentist, an oral hygienist**_

_**Open your mouth for about four or five minutes**_

_**Take a little bit of this fluoride rinse**_

_**Swish but don't spit it, swallow and I'll finish**_

_**Yeah me and Nate d-o double g**_

_**Looking for a couple bitches with some double d's**_

_**Pop a little champagne and a couple E's**_

_**Slip it in her bubbuly, we finna finna have a party**_

_**Edward snickers.**___

Edward: _**Have a party (turn the music up)**_

_**Let's get it started (Go head shake your butt)**_

_**I'm lookin for a girl I can fuck in my Hummer truck**_

_**Apple Bottom jeans and a big ol' suck**_

_**Some girls they act retarded**_

_**Some girls are bout it bout it**_

_**I want a bitch that sit at the crib with no panties on**_

_**Knows that she can but she won't say no**_

_**Now look at this lady all in front of me, sexy as can be**_

_**Tonight I want a slut, will you be mine?**_

_**I heard you was freaky from a friend of mine.**_

Lia: Wow, Bella. Kinky much? Got yourself a hot guy, what are you two doing when the lights go out?

Bella rolls her eyes all the while remains watching Edward.

Kyo: _**Now I hope you don't get mad at me**_

_**But I told Nate you was a freak**_

_**He said he wants a slut, hope you don't mind**_

_**I told him how you like it from behind**_

_**Edward shakes his head. **_

Edward: _**Shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me**_

_**Cmon girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me**_

_**Ohh girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me**_

_**Cmon girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me**_

_**We bout' to have a party (turn the music up)**_

_**Let's get it started (go ahead shake your butt)**_

_**I'm lookin for a girl with a body and a sexy strut**_

_**Wanna get it poppin baby step right up**_

_**Some girls they act retarded**_

_**Some girls are bout it bout it**_

_**I'm lookin for a girl that will do whatever the fuck**_

_**I say everyday she be givin it up**_

Crzy: And…

Kyo: _**There she goes, shaking that ass on the floor**_

_**Bumpin and grindin that pole**_

_**The way she's grindin that pole**_

_**I think I'm losing control**_

God, come one

Crzy: Awe, that was sexy. Too bad I'm married.

Lia: Crzy?

Crzy: -Messed up Spanish accent- No, just part of the audience.

Lia shrugs

Lia: Oh well, next note…Rosalie, you wanna read it?

Rosalie: No…Give me the paper.

_**Phoenix1212689**_

_**2010-03-09 . chapter 8**_

I want to see Jasper DANCE. DANCE like an IDIOT! And sing, while he's at it...-evil grin-

Lia: Sexy…I mean… Jasper! Dance!

Jasper shrugged but stepped up to the middle of the stage. He started a dance that looked like he was jerking which turned into some kind of jazz move. He made an action that looked like it belonged to something Lady Gaga would do. After a moment, Jasper ended the dance to something that a person having a seizure would be doing.

Lia: That was…awkward.

Jasper: -Scoffs- You're telling me…

Lizzy: Okay…So, I'ma read this last message…

XXshadowXXnightXX

2010-03-23 . chapter 8

Alright i just had a um idea i think thats what its called lol have Edward sing the song "Better Then Drugs" by skillet to Bella :)

Edward: Awe, you can't be serious!

Emmett: I think they are…

Edward: Shut up! Fine…

Edward walks up to Bella and sighs.

_**Feel your every heartbeat**_

_**Feel you on these empty nights**_

_**Calm the ache, stop the shakes**_

_**You clear my mind**_

_**You're my escape**_

_**From this messed up place**_

_**'Cause you let me forget**_

You numb my pain

Cheers erupted from the audience.

Person 1: So cute.

_**How can I tell you just all that you are**_

_**What you do to me**_

_**You're better than drugs**_

_**your love is like wine**_

_**Feel you comin' on so fast**_

_**Feel you comin' to get me high**_

_**You're better than drugs**_

_**Addicted for life**_

_**Feel you comin' on so fast**_

Feel you comin' on to get me high

Edward meets Bella's gaze and his smile returned.

_**Feel you when I'm restless**_

_**Feel you when I cannot cope**_

_**You're my addiction, my prescription, my antidote**_

_**You kill the poison**_

_**Ease the suffering**_

_**Calm the rage when I'm afraid**_

_**To feel again**_

_**How can I tell you just all that you are**_

What you do to me

Bella: -Mouths- I love you.

Edward winks.

Feel your every heartbeat

_**Feel you on these empty nights**_

You're the strength of my life

_**Feel your every heartbeat**_

_**Feel you on these empty nights**_

_**Feel your every heartbeat**_

_**Feel you come to get me high**_

Bella wraps her arms around Edward's neck and kisses him.

Bella: God, I need you now.

Lia: Okay! Show's over people. Y'all must leave before this gets any further.

Okay, sorry about the length and all but I only got so many reviews. Now, go read my other stories. I'll put the youtube video addresses on my profile for every song in the story. I wanna say 'Hi' to XxshadowXXnightXX. REVIEW AND READ THE OTHERS! Bye, Loves! 


	10. Day 10

Crzy: Hello people, we're finally back. Er, you know…I am finally back. I have no idea where everyone is… Today we only have a couple of the vampire and all of the Sohma's… Where the wolves went? I might never know. But let's jump right into everything. I don't own twilight or Fruits Basket. I just enjoy torturing them. Now, Kyo, read the first note!

Kyo: Okay.

Crazy: Um…Aren't you supposed to, I don't know, argue back?

Kyo: I don't care today.

**Twilightrewriter**

**2010-05-23 . chapter 7**

**Haha, a Yo mama joke? Yo mama's so fat that's she's got a sticker stuck on her ass that says wide load. I made that up on the spot...Oh and I dare Ayame to play seven minutes in heaven with everyone, can't wait to see what happens when shigure's in there...LOVE YOUR STORY IT CRACKS ME UP!1**

Crzy: Since we have a short amount of time, there will be a select people going to the closet. You heard the girl, get in the closet, Ayame.

**Ayame rushes to the closet, not saying anything.**

Crzy: Okay, first…let's get Shigure in there.

**Shigure squeals and runs to the closet, almost tripping on his kimono. Only seconds later, noise was heard, loud noise. Moans and thudding came from the closet.**

Crzy: Um, what?

**After the seven minutes were up Crzy1emo1chick was the one forced to open the door. What was inside shocked everyone. Ayame and Shigure sat face-to-face playing cards, making random noises and occasionally hitting the wall. They stopped when they realized they had company.**

Shigure: Do I have to leave? I was winning!

**Crzy1emo1chick closed the door and walked away muttering to herself.**

Crzy: Okay, since it looks like Ayame is busy, we'll go on to the next one. Who is also by Twilightrewriter.

**Twilightrewriter**

**2010-05-23 . chapter 9**

**I have two dares, one that Yuki and Kyo sing I can do anything better than you, make sure yuki has the girls part...mwhahahahah! As for the second dare, I dare you to play the song shots by lmfao and have everyone take a shot everytime they say shots until only one person is left standing. Keep on updating, you rock!**

Crzy: YUKI! KYO! You're in luck; I found my iPod and speakers.

Yuki: Eh, I'm used to it all now. None of this really surprises me anymore.

Kyo: I know what you mean.

**Everyone was flabbergasted, they actually agreed on something.**

Yuki: **Anything you can do,**

**I can do better.**

**I can do anything**

**Better than you.**

Kyo: **No, you can't.**

Yuki: **Yes, I can.**

Kyo: **No, you can't.**

Yuki: **Yes, I can.**

Kyo: **No, you can't.**

Yuki: **Yes, I can,**

**Yes, I can!**

**Crzy and the others were shocked that they actually put feeling and motion into it.**

Kyo:** Anything you can be**

**I can be greater.**

**Sooner or later,**

**I'm greater than you.**

Yuki: **No, you're not.**

Kyo: **Yes, I am.**

Yuki: **No, you're not.**

Kyo: **Yes, I am.**

Yuki: **No, you're NOT!**

Kyo: **Yes, I am.**

**Yes, I am!**

**I can shoot a partridge**

**With a single cartridge.**

Yuki:** I can get a sparrow**

**With a bow and arrow.**

Kyo:** I can live on bread and cheese.**

Yuki: **And only on that?**

Kyo: **Yes.**

Yuki: **So can a rat! **–Thinks- Imagine that…

Kyo: **Any note you can reach**

**I can go higher.**

Yuki: **I can sing anything**

**Higher than you**.

Kyo: **No, you can't. (High)**

Yuki: **Yes, I can. (Higher)**

Kyo: **No, you can't. (Higher)**

Yuki: **Yes, I can. (Higher)**

Kyo: **No, you can't. (Higher)**

Yuki: **Yes, I can. (Higher)**

Kyo: **No, you can't. (Higher)**

Yuki: **Yes, I can. (Higher)**

Kyo: **No, you can't. (Higher)**

Yuki: **Yes, I CAN! (Highest)**

**Anything you can buy**

**I can buy cheaper.**

**I can buy anything**

**Cheaper than you.**

Kyo: **Fifty cents?**

Yuki: **Forty cents!**

Kyo: **Thirty cents?**

Yuki: **Twenty cents!**

Kyo: **No, you can't!**

Yuki: **Yes, I can,**

**Yes, I can!**

Kyo: **Anything you can say**

**I can say softer.**

Yuki: **I can say anything**

**Softer than you.**

Kyo: **No, you can't. (Softly)**

Yuki: **Yes, I can. (Softer)**

Kyo: **No, you can't. (Softer)**

Yuki: **Yes, I can. (Softer)**

Kyo: **No, you can't. (Softer)**

Yuki: **Yes, I can. (Softer)**

**YES, I CAN! (Full volume)**

Kyo: **I can drink my liquor**

**Faster than a flicker.**

Yuki: **I can drink it quicker**

**And get even sicker!**

Kyo: **I can open any safe.**

Yuki: **Without getting' caught?**

Kyo: **Sure.**

Yuki: **That's what I thought-**

**you crook!**

Kyo: **Any note you can hold**

**I can hold longer.**

Yuki: **I can hold any note**

**Longer than you.**

Kyo: **No, you can't.**

Yuki: **Yes, I can.**

Kyo: **No, you can't.**

Yuki: **Yes, I can**.

Kyo: **No, you can't.**

Yuki: **Yes, I can**

**Yes,** **I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

Kyo: **No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T-**

Yuki: **-continue- CA-A-A-A-N! –staggers-**

Kyo: **Yes, you ca-a-a-an!**

Yuki: **Anything you can wear**

**I can wear better.**

**In what you wear**

**I'd look better than you.**

Kyo: **In my coat?**

Yuki: **In your vest!**

Kyo: **In my shoes?**

Yuki: **In your hat!**

Kyo: **No, you can't!**

Yuki: **Yes, I can**

**Yes, I CAN!**

Kyo: **Anything you say**

**I can say faster.**

Yuki: **I can say anything**

**Faster than you.**

Kyo: **No, you can't. (Fast)**

Yuki: **Yes, I can. (Faster)**

Kyo: **No, you can't. (Faster)**

Yuki: **Yes, I can. (Faster)**

Kyo: **Noyoucan't. (Faster)**

Yuki: **YesIcan! (Fastest)**

Kyo: **I can jump a hurdle.**

Yuki: **I can wear a girdle.**

Kyo: **I can knit a sweater.**

Yuki: **I can fill it better!**

**This caused everyone to laugh as Yuki winked.**

Kyo: **I can do most anything!**

Yuki: **Can you bake a pie?**

Kyo: **No.**

Yuki: **-waves it off- Neither can I.**

Kyo: **Any note you can sing**

**I can sing sweeter.**

Yuki: **I can sing anything**

**Sweeter than you.**

Kyo: **No, you can't. (Sweetly)**

Yuki: **Yes, I can. (Sweeter)**

Kyo: **No, you can't. (Sweeter)**

Yuki: **Yes, I can. (Sweeter)**

Kyo: **No, you can't. (Sweeter)**

Yuki: **Yes, I can. (Sweeter)**

Kyo: **No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter) **–pushes Yuki-

Yuki: **Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary) –kicks the back of Kyo's kneecap-**

**-At same time as Kyo- Yes, I can!**

Kyo: -**At same time as Yuki-** **No, you can't.**

**Both Yuki and Kyo fell back into their seats, gasping. Everybody, including the audience and cast members clapped.**

Crzy: Now that that is over, who would like to participate in our shots contest…It doesn't matter, I'll choose. Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and most of the Sohma's…Uh, whoever is younger than your God over here, you cannot participate, as you are under twenty one. And neither can the Cullen's, as you are vampires and the alcohol will not affect you. So that leaves us with Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Kureno, Kazuma…Along with me, Lizzy, and Poodle…where they have gone, I do not know!

Hatori: I shall not be in it.

Crzy: What? Why?

Kazuma: Me neither. I just don't want to.

Hatori: I should be sober, as many of you need to be checked afterward for alcohol poising…

Crzy: -whispers- Party pooper. –clears throat- Okay, there are two ways to become disqualified. One, you have to be able to hold down each shot, if you get sick, spit up, or vomit, you are out. Two, you must take a shot each time the word is said, if you miss one, lose count, or chicken out, you lose. Get it?

**Everyone involved in the game nodded.**

Kyo: Wait, why can you be in it? How old are you?

Crzy: …Why do you care? Huh? Besides, I'm old enough to be married and have a seven-year-old son!

Dracula: Well, Erik grows fast, so in reality he's only two.

Crzy: Shut up! Where did you come from?

Dracula: I had to pick up Poodle and Lizzy.

**Behind Dracula, Poodle and Lizzy stood, waving.**

Lizzy: What are you doing?

Crzy: Taking shots in time with the song.

Poodle: I WANNA PLAY!

Lizzy: I guess, same here.

Uo: Don't' forget Hana and I!

Crzy: But…y'all are under twenty-one!

Hana: You have no proof.

Crzy: …ah that's true. And now we have a lot of people…so that means a lot of alcohol!

**I'm fucked up!**

**If you not drunk ladies & gentlemen**

**Get ready to get fucked up**

**Let's do it, Ha Ha**

**LMFAO**

**You know what**

**Lil Jon**

**yeah**

**all of the alcoholics**

**Where you at**

**Let's go**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Let's go!**

**When I walk in the club**

**All eyes on me**

**I'm with the party rock crew**

**All drinks are free**

**We like Cîroc**

**We love patron**

**We came to party rock**

**Everybody it's on**

**Let's go**

**Shots**

**-Lizyy- spits her drink out.**

Lizzy: I wasn't expecting Patron!

Crzy: This isn't Patron.

Lizzy: Oh…Awe, I'm out.

**shots shots shots shots shots**

**shots shots shots shots shots**

**shots shots shots shots shots**

**everybody**

Shigure: I lost count…

**Shots shots shots shots shots shots**

**shots shots shots shots shots**

**shots shots shots shots shots**

**everybody**

**They were on their sixteenth and already Shigure, Lizzy, Kureno, and Ayame were disqualified. Only Ayame, Crzy, Poodle, Uo, and Hanna were still in. Soon Ayame and Poodle gave up on the same shot.**

**Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey**

**The ladies love us**

**when we pour shots**

**they need an excuse**

**to suck our cocks**

**we came to get crunk**

**how bout you?**

**bottoms up**

**let's go round two**

**Shots shots shots shots shots shots**

**shots shots shots shots shots**

**shots shots shots shots shots**

**everybody**

**Shots shots shots shots shots shots**

**shots shots shots shots shots**

**shots shots shots shots shots**

**everybody**

**By now Uo was getting dizzy. They were past fourty-six and only three remained.**

**If you ain't getting drunk get the fuck out the club**

**If you ain't takin' shots get the fuck out the club**

**If you ain't come to party get the fuck out the club**

**Now where my alcoholics let me see ya hands up**

**what you drinkin' on?**

**Jaegerbombs**

**lemondrops**

**Buttery Nipples**

**Jello Shots**

**Kamikaze**

**Three Wise Men**

**fuck all that shit**

**Get me some Gin**

**Shots**

**Uo put down her last shot glass and stood up from the table, running to the restroom. Hana wouldn't admit it but she really wanted to give up.**

**Patron on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots**

**The women come around everytime I'm pourin Shots**

**Their panties hit the ground everytime I give 'em shots**

**So cups in the air, everybody lets take shots.**

**If you feelin' drunk put ya hands in the air**

**& If you tryin to fuck put ya hands in the air**

**Now say I'm fucked up ( I'm fucked up)**

**I'm fucked up (I'm fucked up)**

**I'm tryna fuck (I'm tryna fuck)**

**I'm tryna fuck (I'm tryna fuck)**

**Shots**

**Patron on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots**

**The women come around everytime I'm pourin' shots**

**Their panties hit the ground everytime I give 'em shots**

**So cups in the air, everybody lets take shots.**

**I'm fucked up!**

**La dad a da**

**La dad a dad a da, La dad a dad a da, La dad a dad a da, La dad a dad a da, La dad a dad a da, La dad a dad a da, La dad a dad a da, La dad a dad a da.**

**When everything was over both Hana and Crzy stood up, Saki staggering. Surprisingly, Crzy didn't trip or anything, she just smiled and waved.**

Lizzy: Okay, so we have…-cough, sputter- a tie.

Crzy: You didn't take a good shot!

Kyo: I think she cheated!

**Everyone ignored him.**

Lizzy: The smell is all around the building now, the cops are gonna come for sure.

Crzy: Don't matter. Next letter. Hana, since you won, you can say it.

Hana:

**lizzykoalagal**

**2010-05-26 . chapter 9**

**so i want the disco ball there the game console here the pirana tank there oh and wheres the food?**

Cry: Right party…after show. Promise you…Cuz we made it to number ten! Who wants to read the next?

Yuki:

**XXshadowXXnightXX**

**2010-06-16 . chapter 9**

**OMG HIIII! ok so a few days ago i got the most random idea while listening to the song my milkshake! OK sooooooo the idea was to put Rosalie in a tub of worms or roaches or .. u get the idea some kind of big thingy. and have Jasper and yuki my two favorite people dance around her in speedos to the song milkshake by Kelis**

Crzy: You heard it! Rosalie, into the tub that randomly appeared! Inside, you will find that it has annelids nematodes, flatworms, marine polychaete worms marine nemertean worm caterpillars, grubs, and maggots.

Rosalie: …What?

Crzy: earthworms, roundworms, flatworms, bristle worms, bootlace worms, caterpillars, grubs, and maggots.

Rosalie: There is no way I'm getting in there.

Crzy: Get in there, now!

**Rosalie removes every article of clothing, up to her panties and bra, and stepped into the rectangular box.**

Rosalie: -whispers- How long do I stay in here?

Crzy: …Til the show is over. For now, Yuki and Jasper must sing and dance to Milkshake!

Jasper: It did not say sing!

Crzy: I said sing, damn it!

**Soon they started recreating the music video by memory.**

Yuki: **My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,**

**And they're like**

**It's better than yours,**

**Damn right it's better than yours,**

**I can teach you,**

**But I have to charge**

**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,**

**And they're like**

**It's better than yours,**

**Damn right it's better than yours,**

**I can teach you,**

**But I have to charge**

Jasper: **I know you want it,**

**The thing that makes me,**

**What the guys go crazy for.**

**They lose their minds,**

**The way I wind,**

**I think its time**

Both**: La la-la la la,**

**Warm it up.**

**Lala-lalala,**

**The boys are waiting**

**La la-la la la,**

**Warm it up.**

**Lala-lalala,**

**The boys are waiting**

**They continued dancing, pretty much bringing sexy back…Actually they never lost it.**

Yuki: **My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,**

**And they're like**

**It's better than yours,**

**Damn right it's better than yours,**

**I can teach you,**

**But I have to charge**

**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,**

**And they're like**

**It's better than yours,**

**Damn right it's better than yours,**

**I can teach you,**

**But I have to charge**

Jasper: **I can see you're on it,**

**You want me to teach thee**

**Techniques that freaks these boys,**

**It can't be bought,**

**Just know, thieves get caught,**

**Watch if you're smart,**

Both:** La la-la la la,**

**Warm it up,**

**La la-la la la,**

**The boys are waiting,**

**La la-la la la,**

**Warm it up,**

**La la-la la la,**

**The boys are waiting,**

**Both started a hip swinging that no one could name.**

Yuki: **My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,**

**And they're like**

**It's better than yours,**

**Damn right it's better than yours,**

**I can teach you,**

**But I have to charge**

**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,**

**And they're like**

**It's better than yours,**

**Damn right it's better than yours,**

**I can teach you,**

**But I have to charge**

Jasper: **Oh, once you get involved,**

**Everyone will look this way-so,**

**You must maintain your charm,**

**Same time maintain your halo,**

**Just get the perfect blend,**

**Plus what you have within,**

**Then next his eyes are squint,**

**Then he's picked up your scent.**

**Yuki did some move that made him look like a stripper but no one could complain.**

Both: Lala-lalala,

Warm it up**,**

**Lala-lalala,**

**The boys are waiting,**

**Lala-lalala,**

**Warm it up,**

**Lala-lalala,**

**The boys are waiting.**

Yuki: **My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,**

**And they're like**

**It's better than yours,**

**Damn right it's better than yours,**

**I can teach you,**

**But I have to charge**

**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,**

**And they're like**

**It's better than yours,**

**Damn right it's better than yours,**

**I can teach you,**

**But I have to charge.**

**When all was finally over, it seemed that a permanent blush was on their face.**

Crzy: Um, I have nothing to say to that. P? L? Y'all wanna say something?

Lizzy: Uh…no, Poodle, ya wanna read the next one?

Poodle: 'Kay!

**grimmlet**

**2010-06-29 . chapter 9**

**OMG that is too funny though why isnt the Aro Jane and Alex and the rest of that gange there? not to mention the friends of Tohru! Any whoo keep going! ^.^**

Crzy: Well, there are reasons that the Volturi are not here. One would be because after the first day, I could get ahold of them.

Poodle: Two, it's dangerous having them here with the others. Aro still wants Renesmee, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Bella.

Lizzy: And three…I just don't like Aro, he's…weird.

Kyo: Who are you to talk?

Crzy: Shut up! You do not speak to us like that! Because of that, you will read the next one.

Kyo:

**ecjarecke11**

**2010-08-04 . chapter 9**

**wOW, this is hilarious! Tell Haru that I love him. And Akito, I hate you. QUit acting like you own all the members of the zodiac.**

**I dare Emmett to wear one of Ayame's dresses and dance to Pokerface by Lady Gaga.**

Emmett: Oh! I love that song!

Rosalie: -mutter- I thought you loved Barbie Girl.

Emmett: That too!

**He ran out of the room only to rush back in moments later with a pink frilly dress on. Before anyone could comment, the music started as did Emmett's dancing.**

Emmett: **Mum mum mum mah**

**Mum mum mum mah**

**I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays**

**Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me**

**(I love it)**

**Emmett threw his hands in the air, his movements showing everyone he enjoyed the spotlight.**

**Love game intuition play the cards with Spades to start**

**And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart**

**Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh**

**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

**Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh**

**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

**Can't read my,**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read-a my poker face**

**(she's got me like nobody)**

**Can't read my**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read-a my poker face**

**(she's got me like nobody)**

**He made a spin, causing wind to blow the bottom of the dress up.**

Lizzy: Emmett! You're supposed to keep your underwear on!

Poodle: Hmm, why do I have this strange urge to play Poker now**?**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be**

**A little gambling is fun when you're with me**

**(I love it)**

**Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun**

**And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun**

**Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh**

**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

**Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh**

**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

**Can't read my,**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read-a my poker face**

**(she's got me like nobody)**

**Can't read my,**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read-a my poker face**

**(she's got me like nobody)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**I won't tell you that I love you**

**Kiss or hug you**

**Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin**

**I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning**

**Just like a chick in the casino**

**Take your bank before I pay you out**

**I promise this, promise this**

**Check this hand cause I'm marvelous**

**Can't read my,**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read-a my poker face**

**(she's got me like nobody)**

**Can't read my,**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read-a my poker face**

**(she's got me like nobody)**

**Can't read my,**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read-a my poker face**

**(she's got me like nobody)**

**Can't read my**

**By now, Emmett had started to shake his butt, which caused the audience to clap, and Rosalie to glare at everyone. Of course she couldn't do anything, she was still in the tank full of worms.**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read-a my poker face**

**(she's got me like nobody)**

**Can't read my,**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read-a my poker face**

**(she's got me like nobody)**

**Can't read my**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read-a my poker face**

**(she's got to love nobody)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker her face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker her face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**When he finished everyone began clapping. Crzy1emo1chick wiped her face of tears.**

Crzy: I'm so proud of you, Emmett!

Lizzy: So that's all of the reviews…Party?

Crzy: Yes, party.

Lizzy: PaRtY!

Poodle: pArTy!

Dracula: You guys are weird.

Crzy: Um, Drac…Where is our son?

Dracula: Uh…PARTY!

Kyo and the rest of the people on stage, Vampires and Sohma's were confused. Why was there a party?

Poodle: Don't ask, just dance!

**And that was how The tenth episode finally ended. Everyone dancing and partying until the sun went down. Even then they continued to have fun. But when everyone went home, the place was trashed.**

Crzy: How are we gonna clean this up before we have to go?

Lizzy: Actually, I have to go right now. I have to be on a plane in twenty minutes.

Poodle: Where are you going?

Lizzy: Vacation with family.

Poodle: Omg! Me too!

Crzy: Did you seriously just say "Omg"?

Poodle: …Maybe.

Crzy: That's okay. You too go. I'll have Drac here help me.

Dracula: Actually, sweetie, dear…My love…

Cry: Damn it! What do you have to do?

Dracula: I have to go find our son, duh.

**Soon everyone had left the building, leaving Crzy1emo1chick alone.**

Crzy: I HATE YOU ALL!

* * *

**Well…This might sound like the end, but never fear! It is only the beginning! Next chapter will be up as soon as I get some reviews!**


	11. Day 11

Rated T For Language

Day 11

Crzy: Okay, and we're back. We only have some vampires and Sohma's today. The whole wolf pack is M.I.A. so we're just gonna have to go on with the show. I do not own any of these wonderful creatures, but I do love torturing them, so I am borrowing them. Firstly, on with the emails. Drac, sweetie, if you would be so kind as to read the first one.

Dracula: **Twilightrewriter**

**2010-09-08 . chapter 10**

**YAY! U UPDATED!mmm, okay um, I um dare everyone to play I never, except insted of drinking a glass of whatever if they have done the statement they have to strip of an artical of clothing. The last person of people with clothing on wins. My next dare is that Haru, Shigure, Bella and, Jacob (is he even here? -shrugs-) do a strip tease, pole and all. ROFL! UPDATE SOON!**

Crzy: Yay, okay, everyone gather 'round.

Everyone moved their chairs closer together and most were a little scared as to what was coming.

Crzy: Okay, I'll go first, and from me, it'll go clockwise. Umm...I never had sex in a public...Oh, wait, nope... Uh, I never accidentally killed someone.

Dracula: Wait, what about that one guy with-

Crzy: I said, accidentally.

Drac: Oh...

Emmett stood up and removed his jacket as well as Jasper. Lizzy hummed to herself and nodded.

Lizzy: I never had sex in a public place.

Upon hearing that, Crzy Emo Chick, Dracula, the whole Cullen family, as well as Renesmee and Jacob, along with Shigure and Ayame removed another piece. It continued like this, crazy enough.

I never gave a lap dance.

I never knew my parents.

I never used a firearm.

I never... Etc.

Near the end of the game, Crzy Emo Chick and Emmett were left with only two pieces of clothing on, her with her panties and bra, him with his underwear and socks.

Edward thought who he wanted to lose first...Though he briefly thought about Emmett, he made up his mind he would get Crzy out.

Edward: I never had sex with a male.

Crzy gave Edward the evil eye. She knew he could have said the opposite sex, but she knew that he wanted her out. She unhooked her bra with a grin on her face, she knew something he didn't. Alice's turn was next.

Alice: I never had a three-some.

Both Emmett and Crzy huffed. She gathered her clothes and stomped away with Emmett on her tail. Unknowingly, when Edward had asked his question, Emmett had slipped off his socks. It was his dirty little secret. And, Alice's question had just been the last straw. Both Crzy and Emmett had lost, together. Everyone else continued with the game as Emmett and Crzy went their seperate ways, Emmett to hunt, and Crzy to drink. Finally, the game was over with Edward winning. Shocking, not.

Crzy: Onto the next...Haru, Shigure, Bella, Jacob. Dance!

All together: No. Not happening.

Shigure: I'll do it!

Haru: No, you're not!

Crzy: Arg, fine. -frowns-

Crzy passes Haru the laptop.

Crzy: You read the next one then.

Haru: **lizzykoalagirl**

**2010-09-09 . chapter 10**

**kyo ur so mean :( and to think i was gonna join tohrus cat fan club no fish for you then and gawd alcohol is yuck bleh i'm happy i was out lol i can imagine poodle being like that whens shes at the right age XD woo and i had my party! u know maybe we need more violence to keep the sohmas and vampires in check you know so they refuse n stuff makes things more lively and i feel like cicada catching or going to a beach or a festival with fireworks woo randoom anyway another gret chapter been waiting months for an upload!**

Crzy: Yes, I apologize for the long wait. My computer was messed up by viruses and then the internet was, blah...And you are right, I believe more violence in needed. Lizzy, would you like to taze someone, anyone of your choice.

Crzy hands Lizzy a taser and she squeals.

Lizzy: Oh, Kyo!

Lizzy runs off after Kyo out the door, and into the busy streets.

Crzy: Don't get lost! Oh...Hehehehe, you commented on my birthday! I feel special. I'm gonna read the next one 'cause I'm so happy. **Phoenix1212689**

**2010-09-12 . chapter 10**

**My favorite part was Shigure and Ayame in the closet...gah, that sounds wrong.**

**I want Kyo and Yuki hug for a good five minutes! And Edward and Jacob to thumb wrestle (WITHOUT breaking each other's thumbs)!**

**You're a comedy GENIUS!**

Crzy was shocked... In her head the same two words kept replaying...Comedy genius... Tears welled in her eyes.

Crzy: Thank you, I feel so special. -sniff- But we now have to wait for Kyo to return for that...Jacob, Edward, table, wreslte with the thumbs, but no breaking.

They both sighed but came face to face and began their wrestle of the thumbs.

Crzy:** LottieMoonElf**

**2010-12-01 . chapter 10**

**Uh uh uh this was EPIC MADNESS I LOVE IT ALLLLLLLL!**

**Oh yeah, tell Hatori that I'm insane and in my head I'm married to him, though technically I was forced into it by my friend... kinda awkward. But I love him forever anyways.**

**And why are you so mean to Akito? She's the best, I think she's amazing. Even if she did kinda menatally and physically abuse nearly everyone...**

**Ok, dares: 1. I dare Rin to go shopping for a day with Alice.**

**2. I dare someone, maybe Crzy, to pull Kyo's bracelet off, and then make him fight in his true form with the wolves... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**and 3. I dare Erik to hug his parents O.o**

**Byeeeeeeeeeee I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

Poodle: Hatori, ya hear that?

Hatori: Yes, yes I did...

Crzy: I am mean to Akito because in every fanfic there is that one person that needs to be hated by everyone. In this case, it's Akito, in each of my Fruits Basket fanfic's it will always be Akito...probably. Rin, Alice. That gives you both the rest of the day off. Go.

Rin:- Eyes wide- No way! Yes!

Before anyone could blink, Rin dragged Alice out of the building.

Crzy: Okay...that was weird. Did Kyo every return?

Kyo was in a corner shaking. Poor Kyo...Oh well. Crzy came up to him and knelled down. When he least expected it, she grabbed the bracelet and ran out of the building, screaming bloody murder.

Back at the show, Jacob and Paul, who appeared out of no where, fought against Kyo. They attacked him, afraid for the others. After...oh say an hour, the three were crashed out, asleep. Kyo was back to his normal self. Crzy stepped back in and took a look around. She slipped Kyo's bracelet back on his wrist and tip toed away.

Crzy: Erik, come to mommy!

Erik: ...No.

Crzy: Well, Miss. Moon Elf, it was worth a shot. He'll only be a little brat. But a little brat that mommy loves!

Erik: Shut up, Mom!

Crzy: Just like me, when I was his age.

Drac: They grow up so fast.

Lizzy: Ooo! Play the song.

Crzy: M'kay, Edward. This is for you. Bye everyone!

**In Twilight, this guy I know**

**The palest skin you ever saw**

**All the girls still want him though**

**And now you know, I wanna be like Edward Cullen**

**I wanna be Edward Cullen**

**Wish I could be Edward Cullen**

Everyone shrugs, but they stand up dancing.

**Wish I could be Cul-len**

**Wish that I could get all the girls, yo**

**Didn't have to breathe, didn't have to eat food**

**And of course I want to read everybody's thoughts**

**I wanna sparkle in the light, and drive a Volvo**

**And honestly I wanna play the Piano**

**Although it would suck to never turn 18**

**Cause I know pedophiles will try to rape me**

**I wanna say that Dracula is my homie**

**Be a Vegetarian even though I eat meat**

**Wanna say that Carlisle is my daddy**

**That's such an awesome name, they'll all be jealous of me**

**In Twilight, this guy I know**

**The palest skin you ever saw**

**All the girls still want him though**

**And now you know, I wanna be like Edward Cullen**

**I wanna be Edward Cullen**

**Wish I could be Edward Cullen**

**Wish I could be in, Dr. Cullens**

**Family and the Olympic Coven**

**Then Edward can, be my brethren**

**And he can tell me how to be more like him**

**Jasper and Emmett are so cool also**

**And Alice is like Katy Perry Hot N Cold**

**Dont wanna be near Rosalie, though**

**Cause I have a thing about being around a-holes**

**Id run and tell Edward to leave Bella, please**

**Its obvious she would much rather be with me**

**And if he says no, then I'll have to agree**

**Cause honestly, he could beat the crap outta me**

**In Twilight, this guy I know**

**The palest skin you ever saw**

**All the girls still want him though**

**And now you know, I wanna be like Edward Cullen**

**I wanna be Edward Cullen**

**Wish I could be Edward Cullen**

**Walkin, walkin, walkin's dumb**

**Wish I could do the Edward run**

**Then I would be real quick too**

**And I could get home in time for Scooby Doo**

**If I was Edward, I would be**

**Million times hotter then he could ever be**

**And James would be afraid of me**

**I would live happily**

**If I could read peoples thoughts**

**I wanna have Edward Cullen's life**

**I wanna graduate a thousand times**

**Just like In Twilight, this guy I know**

**The palest skin you ever saw**

**All the girls still want him though**

**And now you know, I wanna be like Edward Cullen**

**I wanna be Edward Cullen**

**Wish I could be Edward Cullen**

**Cullen...**

In the next installment of Rated T For Language...

I don't know yet...Right now, it is up to you reviewers.

**I love you all!**


	12. Day 12

Crzy: Things have been a little weird lately. So I apologize for the lack of updates…I do not own ANYTHING that goes on in this story! Except Crzy1emo1chick! Which happens to be myself. Edward, read the first email.

Edward: Sure…

_**kiralol101**__**  
**__**2010-12-25 . chapter 11**_

_**Omgeeeee! Hahahha, i read all 11 in one night and i was laughing like MAD Crazy...I think i woke my whole house up from my laughing. Any who, i absolutely looooveee Crzy she is awesome and the Queen of Comedy...and i lo-i mean like Yuki! He is my favorite and always will be *blushes*! Hmmm...I think i will dare Akito to jump with a pogo stick on a floor covered in butter and chocolate syrup while singing the numa numa i have a question for Edward...When Bella was human...what did you do when she was on her period? Anyway i got a ticket to the next show so see you guys ( maybe i can be a dj in later shows?) Stay cool peeps and peace out! =)**_

Crzy: -tears- Why thank you, that made my day/week/month! Oh, Yuki, you have an admirer! Hey! Someone get Akito a pogo stick, some butter, chocolate syrup and a boom box! While we get this covered…Edward, your answer?

Edward: Well, menstrual blood has a totally different smell than normal blood. By telling the difference, I was able to stop myself.

Bella: Ignore Edward. Yes, it does smell different, but it didn't stop him. It actually made him…aroused.

Bella covered her mouth.

Bella: I wasn't supposed to say that.

Akito lowered her head as she grabbed the pogo stick. The butter and syrup was poured onto the floor. She stepped onto the stick and began hopping, moving closer to the sticky objects until directly over it.

Akito: _**Hello, Salute, It's me, Your Duke  
And I made something that's real to show you how I feel  
Hello, Heelloo, It's me, Picasso  
I will paint, (beep beep) My words of love, AHHHH-**_

She slipped and fell to the floor.

Crzy: That…sucked. Even I can do that…And I suck! Anywho…Akito, read the next one.

She nodded and took the laptop.

_**Twilightrewriter  
**__**2010-12-25 . chapter 11**_

_**:D! SO crzy, who did you kill and why? Lol I have to know.**_

Edward are you using Bella as a cover, I mean you dress nicely, wear lip-stick, sparkle in the sunlight and have nice perfectly tossled hair.

Anyways, now for my dare, I dare EVERYONE and I mean EVERYONE to team up and create a music video for the song cannibal by Kesha. They have to be dressed by Alice, Mine (if she's here), and Ayame. Everyone must have lots of glittery eyeshadow. Speaking of cannibals...how many people in the room are cannibals? I mean, you can't just not eat chicken, hamburgers, and bacon. (Haru, kuerno, Kagura) As for the cullens, practiclly all of you have at some point drank some human blood, so since you used to be human does that make you a cannibal? LOL, You truely are freaking awesome at writing.

Crzy: That…is none of your business. –wink- I'll tell you later.

Edward: What id that supposed to mean! I don't wear lipstick! The guy that portrays me in the movie, who did not do as good a job as he should have, did! It is not my fault that I sparkle in the sin; if it were my choice, I would rather burn. And my hair…do NOT insult my hair!

Bella: Edward, honey, please sit down. She wasn't insulting your hair, just commenting on it.

Haru: -mouthful- what?

_**Haru was in the middle of eating a steak, cooked medium-well, his mouth was full as he stared at the reader.**_

Kagura: Actually, I'm vegan.

Kuerno: Same here. Akito has us on a strict diet.

Crzy: And for the song…that might take some time. I will put it in the song later, most likely. And if I don't have it within the next few episodes, please remind me. Cullen's, how will you answer her question?

Rosalie: To be truthful, Esme, Carlisle, and I never drank human blood.

Carlisle: And I doubt that drinking blood would make you a cannibal. In fact, the definition of cannibal is a person who eats human flesh… We would just be drinking the—

Crzy: Okay, we get it. Y'all aren't cannibals. Onto the next ones…Since you wouldn't shut up, Carlisle, read it.

Carlisle:

grimmlet  
2010-12-26 . chapter 11

funny and welcome back!

Crzy: Well, it's GREAT to be back! And thanks, I try hard to make this funny. Though, I know I can do better, and because of that, I will try… Just for you!

_**lizzykoalagirl  
**__**2011-01-07 . chapter 11 **_

_**well i guess kyo deserved it. :D**_

_**and hope you had a nice birthday :D**_

_**stripping? i think i'm scarred for life D:**_

_**where is tohru and kisa? wow alot of other people disappeared too**_

_**maybe it's time for**_

_**a mystery of missing-ness or is it a missing mystery? that makes no sense however somehow you do crazy :D maybe i'm just crazy too well ok what ever**_

_**now write that story :D**_

Crzy: They are actually here…somewhere…I believe…Or maybe not. But for the stripping part, the kids were absent…That is something they should not see. And I think it's called a missing mystery of missing-ness full of missing mysteries. Thank you for the birthday wishes, it was so wonderful. Kyo…well, Kyo deserves everything for being so cruel to Honda-kun while she stayed with them…

_**Peach  
**__**2011-01-11 . chapter 11 **_

_**Your story is awesome. **_

Crzy: Let me stop you there. One word for that. Thank you.

Kyo: That was two words, you retard!

Crzy: Shut up!

_**Now...**_

I dare Yuki to kiss Tohru.

Nessie to punch Jake.

I dare Alice to force Rin to play dress up.

I dare Hatori to be in his zodiac form for the entire show.

I dare everyone whose mean to Akito be nice to Akito(she's not a bad girl, just misunderstood.)

Finally, I dare everyone to caramelldance and I want Yuki to sing it while they dance, he has to dance too.

Keep up the good work and if I come up with more dares I'll be sure to post them.

Crzy: Yuki…Yuki…Yuki… I wouldn't do that if I were you

Yuki: And why not?

Crzy: I am in the process of writing a new story, and in it you are dating a cursed girl, like your family…but both are rivaling families…Thing is, I wouldn't mess with her. She is very…not right in the head. She loves you, you love her, she gets hurt a lot….and she's a very jealous person. She almost punches Tohru, but instead punches a tree. It will be up soon. I advise you all to read it. I believe that it is much better than the original Fruits Basket stories I had up here.

Kyo: Are you using this time to advertise for your other stories?

Crzy: Yes…Yes, I am. But I just-

**-Interruption-**

Nessie: Jake, will you just shut up. Please, stop being rude.

Jacob: No, Nessie, I have a freedom of speech. I can say whatever I want without fear of anything happening.

Nessie: Jake…please you're embarrassing me.

Crzy: Nessie…would you like to punch Jacob? Here? On national television?

**Her face brightened. **

Nessie: I would love to!

**Nessie stands up, pulls her arm back and, clenched in a fist, then starts swinging at Jacob.**

Jacob: Ness, stop. Ow, crap. Babe, I'm sorry. Geeze, ow, stop!

**Everyone turns to see Alice already attacking Rin**.

Rin: Stop, I'm not going to be subjected to this!

Alice: Oh yes you will.

**Alice reaches for Rin's wrist, and with a tight grip, she pulls Rin away from the others into a small corner.**

Alice: By the end of this, you will look very pretty…almost beautiful.

Rin: Almost beautiful…?

Alice: Hush, or you'll make me ruin the make-up.

Crzy: Hatori…Hato…I have no idea where he is...Did he escape?

**The production designer ran up to Crzy Emo Chick and whispered some words into her ear. After some nodding, he handed her a small cardboard cut-out of something then ran off.**

Crzy: Umm… -holding up cardboard cut-out of a seahorse- Hatori isn't here at the moment, this is his replacement until he returns. And as for Akito…I can't really be nice to her…It's just in my genes, I guess. But, I guess I will try…

Kyo: No more dancing…Please.

Cry: Dancing…yeah, I might have them do that…Maybe, I mean it looks simple but…We'll see…

_**Maj156  
**__**2011-02-03 . chapter 11**_

_**Like, OMG! These are so funny! I dare akito and yuki to hug each other and say they love each other. mwahahaha. I also dare Rin to make out with Paul! I love this! Please update soon!**_

**Akito runs over to Yuki and catches him in a hug. Akito is smiling wide.**

Akito: I LOVE you, Yuki.

Yuki: I…I…I don't totally despise you. **(Thoughts) Make her stop touching me!**

**Rin runs away from Alice and envelops Paul in a hug, but the door crashes open to show a five foot seven inches female with brown umber hair and dark brown eyes.**

Crzy: Umm…What are you doing here? You're supposed to be getting ready for the next chapter of Fork My Life...

Yuki: Who is that?

Crzy: She is a character for my other story…In that one, she and Paul are together. I think she's mad at Rin.

Rebecca: Damn right, I'm mad at Rin.

Crzy: How about we leave them to settle this themselves.

**-CRASH-**

Crzy: Yeah, we should do that. NEXT.

Edward: NO MORE!

-silence-

Crzy: If we can finish these next two, everyone will get the next week off.

Edward:

_**Maj156  
**__**2011-02-03 . chapter 10**_

_**Dares:**_

1. Make Edward and Jacob do the tango together!

2. make shigure wear one of the dresses ayame makes.

3. Make Dracula and Edward do the limbo.

Awsome story!

Edward: But…I don't wanna do the tango with that mutt.

Crzy: Whole. Week. Off.

**Edward and Jacob stand to their feet and walk over to each other.**

Jacob: -thoughts- **Who's gonna be the guy?**

**Edward looks up at Jacob who stood about a foot taller. His eyes grew wide and then he sighed. He placed his hand in Jacob's much bigger grip and wrapped his other arm around Jacob's waist. Jacob stiffened a little but wrapped his arm around Edward just about Ed's appendage. They began the 'cross system walk' as the music started. Their bodies were close and even the audience knew that neither dancer wanted to be there at the moment. **

Crzy: -staring- Ayame…go fix Shigure up please.

**Jacob led the dance, he did something that was known as a caminar, cruce, giros, cortes, quebradas, and other things that people didn't know the name of but knew that it was beautiful. The dance finished as quickly as it started and they bowed to each other before taking their seats. **

Crzy: -wiping at her tears- That was beautiful.

**Ayame and Shigure returned immediately, Shigure was now dressed in a modern day maid outfit. He spun around and let out a giggle.**

Shigure: I feel so pretty.

Crzy: -wide eyed- Okay…um, you have fun in that…Well, it is too bad that Dracula isn't here so we'll have to-

**The doors crashed open again and Dracula, dressed in all black, stepped through with Erik, who looked angry.**

Erik: Why am I here?

Dracula: Oh, honey buns, I am here!

Crzy: -bows her head- crrraaap.

Erik: Honey…buns…? –gag-

Edward: -thoughts- **Please say the limbo as in death.**

Crzy: Nope, not at all Eddie.

**The production designer returns with a horizontal pole, then leaves. Edward and Dracula walk over to said pole and stare at each other. Random music starts and Edward goes first, easily dancing under the pole, same with Dracula. Then again, they go, except this time, the pole has been lowered. Once more…And again…Now, the pole is on the bottom level and Edward just bearly makes it across. Dracula stares at the pole before picking it up and throwing it on the floor. He steps over it with a smile on his face. **

Dracula: I believe I am done here. Erik, let's go!

Crzy: -thinks- **At least he is watching the boy this time.**

**Edward continues to stare at the broken pole before sighing and walking back to his seat.**

Crzy:

_**HoneyLockheart  
**__**2011-03-04 . chapter 11**_

_**So funny!**_

Crzy: Awe, thank you. I try hard just for you guys.

_**Twilightrewriter  
**__**2011-06-20 . chapter 11 **_

_**Hey, me again (signed out cause you can't review twice on one chapter). I have a question for akito, does it annoy you that most fangirls refuse to write you as a girl? Oh and question for Jacob, How do you feel about the stories where you are protrayed as a abusive pshyco boyfriend to Bella/Renesmee?**_

Crzy: Hey, it's you again! Cool! Akito, how would you answer that?

Akito: Yes, it really does. Because the manga actually came out before the anime, which means I was originally portrayed as a female that grew up as a male. But that was changed in the anime. I like it the way it originally was.

Crzy: Nicely put, Akito. –Trying to be nice- Um..Jacob…what about you?

Jacob: I'm what? I'm not abusive! Nor psycho! I love Renesmee! She is my life! Yeah, I love Bells too, and I would never hurt them! They-

Crzy: Silence, Dog! We get it. You're not abusive. And you are mad that people put you as such. As for the dance to Caramelldansen… Everyone stands to their feet and raises their arms in the air. The moved their hips to the beat of the music that started. 

_**Do do doo...  
Hea Yeah-yeah, eah-eah**_

We wonder, are you ready to join us now?  
Hands in the air, we will show you how  
Come and try, Caramell will be ok  
So come on move your hips  
Singing woa-oa-oa  
Look at you, two clicks  
Do it la-la-la  
You and me, can sing this melody

**Somehow, one person slipped on something and fell into another, and like dominions everyone fell down. It seems one of them slipped on the butter and syrup that was haphazardly left spilled on the floor.**

Crzy: BROUGHT TO YOU TODAY BY DINASAURZ! "MOO'S GO COOOOW'. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE, NOW WITH 99% MORE FUNNY! See y'all next time on

_**RATED T FOR LANGUAGE!**_


End file.
